Eine Couch für alle Fälle
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH! MPREG! TOTALPARODIE! Die FFgeplagten Charaktere müssen zum Psychiater gehen ob die Ärzte ihnen aus ihrer Verwirrung helfen können?
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Eine Couch für alle Fälle

Autorinnen: Alraune und Ria (auf ff.de)

Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, wir leihen uns bloß die Charaktere von Mrs. J. k. Rowling aus, nur Ria und Alraune gehören uns. (Das sind nämlich wir.)

Warnung: SLASH! MPREG! TOTALPARODIE!

Summary: Die FF-geplagten Charaktere müssen in psychiatrische Behandlung gehen- ob die Ärzte ihnen aus ihrer seelischen Verwirrung helfen können?

A/N: Dieses Chappie stammt von Alraune. Das nächste kommt von Ria!

xXx

Harry saß in einem Wartezimmer und sah sich unauffällig um. Der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, war ein dunkelroter, plüschiger Sessel, vor ihm lagen einige Zeitschriften auf einem wackeligen Tischchen, die eigentlich weißen Wände waren mit Schriftzügen wie "I hate Tokio Hotel!", "Es lebe FAW!", "Nieder mit Flamern!" und "Slash 4-eva!" besprüht. Harry konnte damit nicht besonders viel anfangen, außerdem war sein seelischer Zustand dazu viel zu zerrüttet, um auf derartige Kleinigkeiten zu achten. Er umklammerte fest einen kleinen Plüschlöwen, den ihm die Sprechstundenhilfe mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Der kleine Plüschlöwe war grün mit violetten Streifen und mähte leise, wenn man an seinem Schwanz zog. Harry kam irgendetwas daran falsch vor, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, was.

In diesem Moment schwang eine große eichene Tür auf und Harry trat zögernd hindurch.

Hinter einem Mahagonischreibtisch saßen zwei Frauen, die ihm entgegenlächelten. Eine hatte blondes Haar, braune Augen und trug eine schmale, schwarze Brille. Sie hielt einen Rotstift in der Hand. Die andere hatte kurze, braune Haare, merkwürdige Augen, deren Farbe man nicht genau bestimmen konnte, und eine ebenfalls schmale, aber rote Brille. Sie knabberte an einem Mars und warf die Verpackung in einen überquellenden Mülleimer, der direkt neben ihr stand.

Harry hob den Blick von den beiden auf die Wände. An ihnen hingen lebensgroße Poster von ihm selbst, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Professor Snape, Lord Voldemort, Ron, Luna, Hermine und anderen. Er schluckte und überlegte, ob es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

Aber die Annonce in der Zeitung hatte doch sehr viel versprechend geklungen: "Sie wissen keinen Ausweg mehr? Niemand kann Ihnen mehr helfen? Kommen Sie zu uns, und Ihre Probleme sind mit einem Schlag gelöst!" Darunter stand die Telefonnummer: 0190-315104

Er hatte dort angerufen und einen Termin ausgemacht. Eigentlich hätte er schon aufgrund dieses Gesprächs Verdacht schöpfen müssen, denn die Sprechstundenhilfe hatte sich mit "Guten Tag, hier werden Sie geholfen. Bitte denken Sie daran, Ihre Zwangsjacke zum Telefonieren und Terminmitschreiben abzulegen und Ihren Knebel abzunehmen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" gemeldet.

Harry wich ganz langsam einige Schritte zurück, doch die blonde Frau ließ den Rotstift fallen und schnippte mit den Fingern, worauf die Tür zuknallte und sich von außen mehrere Riegel vorschoben. "Guten Tag", sagte sie freundlich. "Setzen Sie sich doch."

"Tee? Schokolade? Beruhigungstabletten?", bot die Braunhaarige an. Harry schüttelte schwach den Kopf und ließ sich in den plüschigen, roten Sessel sinken.

"Wir dürfen uns vorstellen, das ist Dr. Alraune und ich bin Dr. Ria." , sagte die Blonde immer noch lächelnd. "Alraune, such doch bitte den Namen unseres lieben Besuchers heraus."

Dr. Alraune nickte und begann eifrig, in einem Karteikästchen zu kramen. "Mr./Mrs./Miss Harry Aleksander Schrägstrich Alexander James Vorlost Jeremias Lily Narzissa Lucius Potter-Granger-Malfoy-Snape-Riddle-Slytherin-Mondhimmel-Blütenblond-Himmelfeucht-Mondwarm?", fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Bloß Harry James Potter."

"Sicher doch", sagte Dr. Alraune lächelnd und las weiter vor. "Am 31. Juli 1981 Schrägstrich vor ca. 2000 Jahren Schrägstrich zur Zeit der Gründer geboren. Eltern: James Romualdo Potter, Lilian Saphira Potter, Narzissa Amarryllis Malfoy, Lucius Ace Kain Malfoy, Sirius Dilan Black, Tom Vorlost Riddle, Severus Draven Snape, Salazar Gabriel Slytherin, Godric Damian Gryffindor, der Teufel, Todesengel A, Todesengel B, Elfe A, Elferich B, Veela A, Veela B. Ist das korrekt?"

Harry schüttelte noch heftiger den Kopf. "Lily und James Potter", sagte er.

"Schwieriger Fall", murmelte Dr. Alraune Dr. Ria zu, die zustimmend nickte, aber freundlich weiterlächelte. Dr. Alraune las weiter vor. "Verheiratet mit: Draco Lucius Alexander Dante Malfoy, Lucius Ace Kain Malfoy, Severus Draven Snape, Sirius Dilan Black, Salazar Gabriel Slytherin, Godric Damian Gryffindor, Tom Vorlost Riddle, Hermine Jane Granger, Luna Lovegood, Cedric Jason Ley Diggory, Vampir A, Elfe Schrägstrich Elferich A, Veela A. Ist das korrekt?"

"Ich will doch gar nicht verheiratet sein", wimmerte Harry. "Aber ich würde gerne Ginny heiraten..."

"Haben wir ein Hochzeitsorganisationskomitee in unserem Pauschalpreis?", fragte Dr. Alraune.

"Nein", erwiderte Dr. Ria. "Das gibt einen Preisaufschlag von- hm, seien wir großzügig, 37."

"Aber-", setzte Harry an.

"Was genau ist Ihr Problem?", unterbrach Dr. Ria ihn. "Was genau hat Sie dazu bewogen, ausgerechnet uns, die stadtbekannt schlechtesten Psychiater, aufzusuchen?"

"Ich... ähm... Na ja... Ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Freunde und Feinde sich ganz anders benehmen als sonst..."

"Aha", sagte Dr. Ria. "Es handelt sich also um ein umgebungsbezogenes Problem."

Dr. Alraune nickte und notierte sich etwas auf einer Marsverpackung, die vor ihr lag.

"Erzählen Sie doch bitte weiter. Bitte werden Sie etwas detaillierter."

"Ähm, ja. Also, da ist Draco- oder eigentlich Malfoy. Er- er läuft mir die ganze Zeit hinterher und versucht mich zu küssen- und jetzt bin ich auch noch mit ihm verheiratet!"

"Klarer Fall von Geistesabwesenheit", murmelte Dr. Alraune und notierte erneut etwas. Dr. Ria nickte, forderte Harry aber trotzdem zum Weitererzählen auf.

"Aber, und das ist noch viel schlimmer: Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Lord Voldemort eigentlich ein lieber Kerl, mein Vater, mein Bruder und mein Lover ist! Und mit ihm bin ich auch verheiratet!"

"Eindeutig Schizophrenie", diagnostizierte Dr. Ria und Dr. Alraune notierte.

"Ja, und dann gibt es auch noch Lucius Malfoy. Er ist eigentlich mein Vater, aber auch mein Schwiegervater und mein Ehemann!"

"Von Monogamie halten Sie ja nicht viel, oder?", fragte Dr. Ria trocken. "Weiter."

"Und das mit Sirius ist wirklich verwirrend: Er ist eigentlich gestorben, aber jetzt ist er wieder aufgetaucht, und schlimmer noch, er ist mein Vater, mein Mutter und mein Ehemann!"

"Sprechen Sie von Sirius Black?", fragte Dr. Ria. Ein merkwürdiges diabolisches Funkeln hatte sich in ihre Augen geschlichen.

"Ähm- ja?"

"Wie können Sie es wagen?", zürnte sie. "Ich bin mit ihm verheiratet!"

"Aber, aber, Ria, du bist doch nur in deiner Fantasie mit ihm verheiratet", beruhigte Dr. Alraune sie. "Bitte keine tätlichen Angrif- RIA!"

Dr. Ria war um den Tisch geprescht und hatte begonnen, mit einer roten Tasche auf einen hilflos kreischenden Harry einzudreschen.

"Hör sofort auf!", brüllte Dr. Alraune. Sie holte einen Enterhaken aus einer Schublade, packte Dr. Ria damit am Kragen und zog sie hinter den Schreibtisch zurück, wo sie sie vorsichtig fesselte.

"Beachten Sie sie gar nicht", sagte Dr. Alraune freundlich zu Harry, der in Tränen ausbrach.

"Es ist so furchtbar!", schniefte er. "Ich- ich will doch gar nicht weinen, und doch bin ich in letzter Zeit so weinerlich! Und dann kommt Dra- Malfoy immer zu mir und sagt "Schnecke" und "Häschen" zu mir, und trösten will er mich auch!"

"Oh je", seufzte Dr. Alraune. "Auch noch eine animalische Persönlichkeit- und Persönlichkeitsverdrängung!"

"Das gibt noch einen Aufschlag", sagte Dr. Ria triumphierend. Das dunkle Rot war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und hatte ihrer normalen Gesichtsfarbe Platz gemacht.

"Endlich", seufzte Dr. Alraune und befreite ihre Kollegin. "Erzählen Sie ruhig weiter, Mr. Potter."

"Oh ja- und dann ist da Hermine! Sie hat auf einmal schokoladenbraune Augen anstatt straßenköterbrauner, und fuchsfarbene Locken anstatt ihres üblichen Busches- und wir zwei sind die ganze Zeit alleine und immer küsst sie mich, aber dabei liebt sie doch eigentlich Ron! Aber das glaubt sie mir nicht! Und jetzt sind wir auch noch verheiratet!"

"Jetzt brauchen wir auch noch einen Anwalt für die Scheidungsurteile", sagte Dr. Ria jubelnd. "Das gibt erneut einen Aufschlag. Erzählen Sie weiter, Mr. Potter."

"Snape", murmelte Harry und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Er, er ist mein Vater, und meine Mutter, und mein Lover! Dabei hasse ich ihn doch, und ich finde ihn potthässlich, und ich würde nie zulassen, dass er seinen Sch- wie auch immer. Jedenfalls bin ich mit ihm auch verheiratet!"

"Oha, das sieht mir ganz nach einer sich selbst verdrängenden Seele aus", sagte Dr. Alraune nickend. "Weiter."

"Oh- Salazar Slytherin. Er ist mein Vater, aber das ist ja nicht so wichtig- mit ihm bin ich auch verheiratet. Aber er ist ja eigentlich mit Godric Gryffindor verheiratet, der mein zweiter Vater ist, aber mit ihm bin ich auch verheiratet!"

"Hm, hm, Entwirrung von Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen, das gibt einen erneuten Aufschlag", sagte Dr. Ria lächelnd. „Ähm, wie viele verschiedene Väter, die gleichzeitig die Mütter sind, haben wir bis jetzt?"

Dr. Alraune warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Notizen.

„ Bis jetzt haben wir fünf."

„Ah ja, also weiter bitte!"

"Was wollte ich sagen? Ach ja, Luna- sie liebt mich, und ständig schleckt sie mich ab, aber ich finde sie eigentlich nur hässlich, ich will sie doch bloß als Freundin- und jetzt habe ich sie auch noch geheiratet!"

"Ab dem achten Ehepartner gibt es einen Extra-Aufschlag", sagte Dr. Alraune an Dr. Ria gewandt, die zustimmend und erfreut nickte. "Bitte sprechen Sie doch weiter."

"Und dann bin ich auch noch mit irgend so einer komischen Elfe verheiratet, die eigentlich total bescheuert aussieht, wie aus einem Manga abgezeichnet, und den ganzen Tag lang nur mit ihrer Quietschestimme rumsingt! Das nervt total, aber es wäre ja noch in Ordnung, wenn da nicht noch Rüdiger, der Vampir wäre, der auch noch mit mir verheiratet ist, und die Veela mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen, aber die ist eine hysterische Zicke- und, und, ach, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll!"

"Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Probleme?", erkundigte sich Dr. Alraune.

"Ja, ich bin ein Vampirveelaelf."

"Ach, das macht nichts, ich bin ein Werfisch", sagte Dr. Alraune lächelnd. "Das ist nicht tödlich, keine Panik. Die liebe Ria hier ist auch kein Mensch- was warst du noch mal?"

"Ein Vampirfrosch", erwiderte Dr. Ria. "Es ist sogar recht praktisch, niemand traut einem Frosch Vampirzähne zu, müssen Sie wissen, Mr. Potter."

"Öhm..."

"Also, was haben wir?", unterbrach Dr. Alraune. "Seelische Konfliktlösung, Persönlichkeitsfindung, Scheidungsanwalt, Hochzeitsorganisationskomitee, Entwirrung von Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen, seelische Ent-Animalisierung, war noch was?"

"Nein, das ist alles", erwiderte Dr. Ria. "Fangen wir mit der seelischen Konfliktlösung an- was ist Ihr größtes seelisches Problem, Mr. Potter?"

"Dass ich ein Vampirveelaelf bin!"

"Das ist leider nicht heilbar. Ihr nächstes Problem?"

"Dass ich mit so vielen verschiedenen Leuten verheiratet bin."

"Okay, erst einmal wollen wir Ihre psychischen Narben aufspüren und heilen. Vielleicht haben Sie Hochzeitsfotos dabei, damit wir uns Ihrer seelischen Qual entgegenstellen können?", schlug Dr. Ria freundlich vor.

"Ja, hab ich, irgendwo", murmelte Harry und kramte nach einem Foto, das er den beiden hinlegte. Es zeigte ihn und Draco bei ihrer Hochzeit.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh", quietschte Dr. Alraune. "Ist das etwa- nein, das ist nicht möglich! Ist das- ist das Draco Malfoy?"

"Ähm- ja, wieso?"

"Hach, wie wunderbar er aussieht! Sein silbernes Haar schimmert im Sonnenschein, seine silbernen Augen sind Spiegel seiner Seele, seine schlanken, feingliedrigen Hände..." Sie seufzte laut auf und schmolz auf ihrem Stuhl zu einem fischförmigen Klumpen zusammen.

"Ignorieren Sie sie", sagte Dr. Ria freundlich und tupfte Dr. Alraune unauffällig das Kinn mit einem Tuch ab.. "Nun, ich glaube, ich habe eine Lösung gefunden, die all Ihre Probleme mit einem Schlag beseitigen wird."

"Und die wäre?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht konnte er endlich den kreischenden Dracos, knutschenden Hermines, schlabbernden Lunas, notgeilen Severus', perversen Voldemorts, sadistisch veranlagten Lucius', quietschenden Elfen, bissigen Vampiren, hysterischen Veela, und altmodischen Hogwartsgründern entkommen, und sich stattdessen ein wenig mit Ginny vergnügen?

"Es ist ganz einfach", sagte Dr. Ria und zog einen weißen Papierbogen zu sich. Sie nahm ihren Rotstift und schrieb etwas untereinander. "Hier ist Ihr Rezept, bitte dreimal täglich zu Gemüte zu führen."

Neugierig nahm Harry das Papier und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Flaschenrot zu Tomatengrün und schließlich zu Pechweiß. "3672,46 €!", kreischte er und fiel ohnmächtig vom Sessel, wobei er den grünvioletten Löwen fast zerquetschte, der aber trotzdem brav mähte. "Den Löwen dürfen Sie sogar für eine Sondergebühr von 123,45 € behalten", sagte Dr. Ria freundlich. "DER NÄCHSTE, BITTE!"

A/N: Soooooooo, das war's, schreibt doch mal ein Review:D Ihr könnt auch gerne abstimmen, wer in den nächsten Chappies drankommen soll, und Vorschläge machen!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer und Warnungen siehe Kapitel 1

Außerdem ist Logik grad aus dem Fenster gesprungen und Sinn hat ein Date mit Sinnlichkeit

Heute:

Dr. Alraune und Dr. Ria therapieren den Dunklen Lord…

Im Raum wurde es merklich kühler, als der Fürst der Dunklen Seite ihn betrat.

Ein deutlicher Bauch zeichnete sich unter der Robe ab.

Dr. Alraune und Dr. Ria warfen sich einen unbehaglichen Blick zu, fingen sich jedoch schnell wieder (schließlich waren sie Profis) und schenkten ihrem neuen Patienten ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Nun Mr. Voldemort, setzten Sie sich doch." Dr. Ria deutete auf den Stuhl und zückte geschäftig ihren Notizblock.

Voldemort kam dieser Aufforderung mit finsterer Miene nach.

„Zuerst einmal müssen wir die die Formalitäten klären", erklärte Dr. Alraune und kramte die Karteikarte, welche Voldemorts Daten enthielt, hervor.

„Mr. Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Vorlost Riddle. Auch bekannt als Dunkler Lord, Mylord, völlig durchgeknallter Irrer und bekannter Schwarzmagier?"

Voldemort nickte und Dr. Alraune entrollte eine fünf Meter lange Pergamentrolle.

„Ihre Animagusformen sind wie folgt: Gepanzerte Schlange, Drache mit Hamsterfellkragen, Thestral mit vegetarischen Vorlieben, schwarzer Zuchtbulle, roter Phönix, blauer Meermann, grüner Rammler mit violetten Punkten, magentafarbener Basilisk und zuguterletzt, rosaroter Panther."

Dr. Alraune wischte sich erschöpft den Schweiß von der Stirn und knuffte Dr. Ria, die selig schnarchte, in die Seite.

„Nimm dich zusammen, Ria!"

„Was? Oh, Verzeihung…"

Dr. Alraune blickte Dr. Ria noch einmal streng an, ehe sie sich wieder dem Lord zuwandte

„Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja. Sie sind Geboren am 31.12.0000 v.Ch. zur Zeit der Dinosaurier, als Vampiristischer Dämon in Engelsgestalt?"

Wieder nickte Voldemort, während Dr. Ria gelangweilt auf ihrem Stift herumkaute.

„Wohnhaft im Reich ohne Wiederkehr, Mörderallee 666 im Schloss der tausend Tode?"

„Ja."

„Verheiratet mit Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy und Harry Potter – der bekanntermaßen ihr Sohn ist?"

„Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht verheiratet…"

„Das sagen alle Bigamisten!", fauchte Dr. Ria, mit hochrotem Kopf.

Dr. Alraune tätschelte beruhigend ihren Rücken.

„Beachten Sie sie gar nicht. Dr. Ria steht zurzeit etwas neben sich. Sie hat herausgefunden, das Harry Potter mit Sirius verheiratet ist."

Dr. Ria knurrte etwas Unverständliches in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und brach ihren Stift entzwei.

Voldemort wirkte ein wenig verstört und überlegte, ob es wirklich eine so geniale Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Harry und Sirius…"

„Dieser miese kleine…", keifte Dr. Ria und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen vor Voldemorts deformierter Nase herum.

Dr. Alraune zückte ungerührt eine Spritze und rammte sie Dr. Ria in den Oberarm, die kurz darauf glasige Augen bekam und leise kicherte.

„Nachdem wir das jetzt erledigt haben…! Wo drückt denn der Schuh?", fragte Dr. Alraune fröhlich und Voldemort sah sie gequält an.

„Ich muss schon wieder in einer Fanfic mitspielen…"

Dr. Alraune nickt verständnisvoll.

„Müssen wir das nicht alle mal? Worum geht es denn diesmal?"

„Ich habe ja wirklich alles Menschenmögliche getan, um mir ein absolut böses Image aufzubauen. Ich habe gefoltert, gemordet und mich wann immer ich konnte daneben benommen. Und was passiert? Mein wunderbar, böser Charakter wird verunstaltet und zum lieben Onkel Voldi gemacht, der sich neuerdings Tom nennt…"

Dr. Alraune und Dr. Ria nickten mitfühlend.

„Und was noch? Reden Sie sich ruhig alles von der Seele.", fordert Dr. Ria auf.

„Außerdem, und ich kann es kaum aussprechen, werden mir dauernd Affären angedichtet! Aber nicht mit vollbusigen Blondinen oder rassigen Brünetten-"

„Keine Anspielungen, wenn ich bitten darf!", keifte Dr. Ria aufgebracht.

Voldemort zuckte zusammen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Verzeihung. Also, wo war ich? Ähm, meistens werde ich mit Lucius oder Snape, wahlweise auch mit beiden ins Bett gesteckt! Können Sie sich DAS vorstellen?"

Dr. Ria versteckte ihr rotes Gesicht hinter ihrem Notizblock und versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu pfeifen. Allerdings sah Dr. Alraune ebenfalls ein wenig ertappt aus.

„Also wirklich, wer kommt denn auf solch eine Idee!"

„Ja, wenn ich das wüsste! Also, wenn ich die in die Finger bekomme, dann werden die ihr wahres Wunder erleben!", tobte Voldemort und Dr. Ria zog die flüchtige Dr. Alraune unauffällig wieder in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Ähm, ja… aber erzählen Sie uns doch von dieser einen Fanfiction, in der Sie jetzt mitspielen", forderte Dr. Ria den Dunklen Lord auf.

Voldemort atmete einmal tief durch und nahm dankend die angebotene Blutdrucktablette von Dr. Alraune an.

„Also das ist so, ich bin auf einmal der Gute, der es ganz nebenbei zwischendurch mit Snape treibt – und das auf nicht jugendfreie Weise! – der seinen verlorenen Sohn, der zufälligerweise Harry Potter ist, mit offenen Armen bei sich aufnimmt und zum Super-Todesser ausbildet."

Dr. Alraune nickte verständnisvoll und Dr. Ria schrieb murmelnd etwas auf ihren Notizblock.

„Erzählen Sie weiter", verlangte Dr. Alraune.

„Naja, Snape – dieser Depp – hat mich geschwängert, und dabei hat er mir doch versprochen, dass er aufpassen würde!", jaulte Voldemort los und tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die feuchten Augen.

Dr. Ria schrieb eifrig mit funkelnden Augen weiter.

„Jetzt habe ich Hämorriden und Wasser in den Füßen und ich werde immer dicker!", schluchzte das Häufchen Elend, welches auch Lord Voldemort genannt wurde.

„Das wäre dann eher ein Fall für den Proktologen.", erklärte Dr. Alraune fröhlich.

Voldemort blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Das Baby oder die Hämorriden?"

„Beides."

Voldemort wurde blass und fuhr zögernd fort.

„Und ich will ständig irgendwelche Leute beißen! Ich meine- gut, ich bin ein geborener Vampir, aber auf die Dauer sind solche Gelüste doch recht lästig."

„Wen möchten Sie denn beißen?", fragte Dr. Alraune interessiert.

"Am liebsten feingliedrige Jungs, denen die Haare locker ins Gesicht fallen und die sehr, sehr große, Augen haben. Aber das ist ja nicht das schlimmste; ich will sie nicht nur beißen, sondern Dinge mit ihnen anstellen, die auf jeden Fall P-18 sind."

„Typisch Kerl…", brummte Dr. Ria verstimmt.

„Sexbesessenheit ist eine Krankheit und nicht geschlechtsspezifisch einzuordnen!", rügte Dr. Alraune ihre Kollegin. „Wie geht es weiter?"

„Der Stress bringt mich noch um! Ich muss Muggel foltern, morden, mir neue Anhänger suchen, mich der Avancen von Lucius erwehren, Bellatrix versucht mir ständig Liebestränke unterzujubeln… jetzt werde ich auch noch Vater und ehe ich es vergesse, die Welt will auch noch von mir erobert werden!"

„Ein Multistresssyndrom also", diagnostizierte Dr. Alraune und Dr. Ria kritzelte immer schneller auf ihrem Notizblock herum.

„Außerdem habe ich in letzter Zeit oft das Verlangen, mich in Lack und Leder zu kleiden."

„Ganz klar unterdrückte Sexualität."

„Und Harry, der ja jetzt mein Sohn ist, widerspricht mir ständig und versucht, mich in meiner Bösartigkeit zu übertrumpfen!"

„Ein Vater-Sohn Konflikt also. Ich sehe, Sie sind ein schwieriger Fall." Dr. Alraune führte dieses Gespräch fast schon allein, da Dr. Ria ihre Nase fest auf das Papier drückte auf dem sie schrieb.

„Ja so kann man es nennen.", seufzte Voldemort. „Ab und an hat Harry auch so seltsame Anwandlungen, dass er sich an mich heranmacht. Ich meine das geht doch nicht; schließlich ist er mein Sohn!"

„Und wie wimmeln Sie ihn ab?", fragte Dr. Ria unvermittelt.

„Ich sperre ihn meistens mit Draco irgendwo ein und dann habe ich erst einmal meine Ruhe."

„Ah ja, das ist gut…", brummte Dr. Ria und schrieb weiter. Dr. Alraune schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?"

Dr. Ria zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich sammel' Ideen für meine nächste Fiction…"

„RIA! Also wirklich!", schnaubte Dr. Alraune und entriss Dr. Ria das voll geschriebene Notizbuch. „Aus dem Leid unserer Patienten wird keine Story gebastelt!"

Dr. Ria verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Menno…"

„Weiter, bitte!"

„Wo war ich? Ach ja dann sind da noch Lucius und Snape, die sind einfach unersättlich und ich bin doch auch nur ein Mann!"

Dr. Alraune nickte wieder und schob eine Familienpackung Viagra über den Schreibtisch.

„Sie werden es brauchen…"

„Oh danke."

Voldemort steckte die Packung mit zitternden Händen ein und deutete auf seinen ausgemergelten Körper.

„Sehen Sie nur, wie ich aussehe! Völlig abgemagert, mehr tot als lebendig. Wäre ich nicht unsterblich, wären diese zwei mein Tod!"

„Das klingt ganz so, als bräuchten Sie eine Ernährungsberatung", erklärte Dr. Alraune gutgelaunt. „Und ein Konditionstraining wäre auch nicht schlecht."

„Und meine Augen sind chronisch entzündet, aber Lucius nimmt mir meine Salbe ständig weg. Er meint, die roten Augen passen gut zu meinem Image."

„Da muss ich Ihrem Lucius allerdings Recht geben", sagte Dr. Alraune.

„Aber es brennt so fürchterlich.", heulte Lord Voldemort und Dr. Alraune zeigte Erbamen.

„Dann benutzen Sie die Salbe und nehmen Kontaktlinsen.", schlug sie vor. „Das merkt kein Mensch!"

Voldemort nickte euphorisch. „Das ist ja eine großartige Idee. Aber was ist mit meinen anderen Problemen?"

Jetzt mischte sich Dr. Ria ein. Betrübt sah sie den Lord an, der unruhig auf seinem Sessel herumrutschte.

„Es tut mir leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Sie an einer akuten Badficeritis leiden."

Voldemort schluckte.

„Und was kann man dagegen tun?"

„Leider nichts. Es ist nicht heilbar. Wir können nur die Symptome lindern.", sagte Dr. Alraune.

„Unser Therapievorschlag lautet: spielen Sie nur noch in P-6 Fanfictions mit. General wäre ideal und lassen Sie sich nie, wirklich niemals auf ein Tokio-Hotel Crossover ein, das könnte tödlich sein; die genauen Risiken sind noch nicht erforscht!", erklärte Dr. Ria.

Voldemort stand auf, er schwankte leicht.

„Das ist ja furchtbar…", murmelte er.

Dr. Alraune begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Ja, das ist es, aber trösten Sie sich. Man hätte Sie auch genauso gut mit Lockhart verheiraten können."

Sie schob den würgenden Voldemort sanft über die Türschwelle.

„DER NÄCHSTE BITTE!"

xXx

A/N: Dieses Chappie stammt von Ria! Und jetzt vergesst nicht, ein Review zu hinterlassen:D


	3. Chapter 3

Couch3

Disclaimer und Warnungen siehe 1. Chap! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

A/N: Dieses Chap stammt von Alraune.

xXx

"Setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Snape", sagte Dr. Ria freundlich und winkte ihren nächsten Patienten herein.

"Professor!", knurrte der Angesprochene missmutig und veranlasste die beiden Ärztinnen zu einem gedankenverlorenen Seufzen, als er dabei seine herrlichen Zähne zeigte.

"Natürlich, Snofessor Prape", nuschelte Dr. Alraune schielend und zückte unauffällig ihr Fotohandy.

"Wieso genau sind Sie hier?", fragte Dr. Ria und wackelte mit ihrem Kuli.

"Wegen DEM da!", erwiderte Sevvie-Schätzchen- ups, Severus und machte eine ausladende Bewegung, die das ganze Zimmer mit einschloss. Sie schloss ebenfalls die lebensgroßen Poster von ihm an den Wänden, das Trommeln von Fangirliehänden an der Tür und die kreischenden, mit Autogrammkarten wedelnden Fangirliefratzen an den beiden großen Fenstern mit ein.

"Sollen wir sie hereinlassen?", fragte Dr. Alraune und hob ihre Hand, um mit einem Fingerschnipsen Türen und Fenster zu öffnen.

"Bei Salazars Toupet- nein!", schrie Sevvie-Mausi- Verzeihung, Severus entsetzt.

Dr. Ria notierte kurz etwas.

"Ich will einfach nur, dass sie weggehen! Ich meine- was finden sie an mir? Ich bin doch bloß ein verbitterter, alter, hässlicher Mann mit Hakennase und fettigen Haaren!"

"Oh, also, da wäre erst mal Ihr-", setzte Dr. Alraune an, wurde jedoch von Dr. Ria abrupt unterbrochen: "Erst einmal Ihre Personalien, bitte. Alraune, würdest du vorlesen?"

"Was? Oh ja, natürlich. Ihr Name ist: Professor Severus Sevian Sevitus Severitus Septimus Alekzander Schrägstrich Alexsander Snape-Riddle-Malfoy-Potter?"

Sevvie-Maus- tschuldigung, Severus knurrte nur und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in den grünlila Löwen, der brav mähte.

"Geboren vor ca. 3000 Jahren Schrägstrich vor 2000 Jahren Schrägstrich 1971?"

Ein erneutes Knurren war die Antwort.

"Aha, ich verstehe. Verheiratet mit: Serena Snape, Mary Sue A, Gary Stu A, Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Tom Vorlost Riddle?"

Knurren.

"Kinder: Harry Potter, Mary Sue-Tochter- ungeborenes Kind!"

"Ja!", fauchte er. "Und das alles bloß, weil Tom kein Kondom benutzen wollte!"

"Ich dachte, Sie wären schuld?", fragte Dr. Ria verwundert.

"Nein! Das ist wieder so typisch für ihn- kaum macht er etwas falsch, schiebt er die Schuld auf andere! Und überhaupt- was ist an einem lila Kondom so schlimm?"

"War es lila mit grünen Streifen, Erdbeergeschmack und extra-flauschig?", erkundigte sich Dr. Alraune.

"Was war lila mit grünen Streifen, Erdbeergeschmack und extra-flauschig?"

"Na, das Kon-"

Dr. Ria hustete sehr laut, ließ Dr. Alraune einen Stapel Bücher auf den Kopf fallen und las dann weiter aus Sevviehoneys- Verzeihung, Severus' Papieren vor. "Sie sind also ein Wervampirveelaelfenhengst?", erkundigte sie sich.

Knurren. Dann: "Ist das heilbar?"

"Nein, leider nicht", seufzte Dr. Ria. "Ich kenne das gut, ich wünsche mir auch oft, kein Vampirfrosch zu sein, aber man muss damit leben. Alles hat seine Vorteile, wissen Sie? Mir fallen zwar spontan keine ein, aber ich bin sicher, mit einer gründlichen Recherche könnte man d-"

"Was für einen Aufschlag haben wir denn bei ungewollter Vaterschaft?", erkundigte sich Dr. Alraune, die leicht schielend wieder aus ihrem Sessel aufgetaucht war.

Dann flüsterte sie Dr. Ria zu: "Mensch, Ria, du sollst unseren Patienten doch nicht durch die Vortäuschung falscher Informationen zu viel Hoffnung machen!" Sie lächelte Sevviepurzelchen- ups, Severus aufmunternd zu.

"Ich glaube, das gibt einen Aufschlag von- hm 17,38", erwiderte Dr. Ria.

"Wieso 17,38? Wieso nicht 17,4?"

"Weil das geschäftsmäßiger klingt", kam die Antwort.

"Ähem", brachte sie Sevvieschnurzel- Entschuldigung, Severus in Erinnerung.

"Ach ja, Sie sind ja auch noch da!", stellte Dr. Alraune fest. "Möchten Sie, dass das Kind zur Adoption-" Sie ließ den Satz offen und hon fragend eine Augenbraue.

"NEIN!", kreischte Sevvieputzi- Verzeihung, Severus los. "NEIN, das können Sie doch nicht machen! Ich liiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeebe Kinder, und ich bin sicher, Lucius wird ein prima Patenonkel sein, und ich mag kleine, goldige, putzige Kinderchen- und rosa mag ich auch!"

Ganz langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter, hoben sich Dr. Rias Augenbrauen, bis sie unter ihrem Haarschopf verschwanden. "Meinst du, eine Anti-Rosa-Therapie wäre angebracht?", wisperte sie.

Dr. Alraune wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da fauchte Sevviehasi- Pardon, Severus plötzlich auf.

"Meine Güte, ich hasse das! Ich hasse rosa einfach nur und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich gerade derart sinnlosen Unsinn gesagt habe! Ich bin total verweichlicht und flauschig und kuschelig und puschelig und niedlich und putzig- und ROSA! Ich hasse rosa!"

"Eindeutig eine Slash-Fluff-Fanfictioneritis", diagnostizierte Dr. Ria.

"Und eine Rosa-Allergie", nickte Dr. Alraune. "Aber ich bin sicher, nach einer gründlichen Behandlung werden Sie rosa nicht nur ertragen können, sondern Sie werden es richtiggehend lieben-"

"ICH HASSE ROSA!", kreischte Sevvieschnecküüüüü- ups, Severus nervlich total am Ende.

"Nur keine Aufregung, das ist nicht gut für den Blutdruck", beruhigte Dr. Ria ihn. "Fangen wir mit einem anderen Thema an: Wie sehen Sie sich und Ihre Position in Ihrer Umgebung?"

"Nun, eigentlich bin ich ein richtiger Bösewicht, doch, ich bin durchgehend, von der Zehenspitze bis zum Scheitel, abgrundtief böse. Ich trage gerne schwarze Klamotten, gebe scharfe und spitze Kommentare ab, kann Schüler überhaupt nicht leiden, bin auf Toms Seite, und ich HASSE Potter, ich hasse ihn, eigentlich hasse ich alle, und ich bin weder verheiratet, noch habe ich Kinder, ich genieße einfach nur meine Bosheit. Die Leute respektieren mich, sie haben Angst vor mir, sie mögen mich nicht, sie hassen mich oft sogar, und das genieße ich auch, weil ich böse bin."

Dr. Ria notierte eifrig und fragte dann: "Ja, so wie es aussieht, scheinen Sie ja glücklich mit Ihrer etwas, nun ja ungewöhnlichen Lebenssituation zu sein. Was ist denn nun Ihr Problem?"

"Ich war doch noch gar nicht fertig", erwiderte Sevviegoldstück- Verzeihung, Severus gereizt. "Aber seit einigen Jahren- furchtbar, einfach nur furchtbar. Ich bin freundlich! FREUNDLICH! Das müssen Sie sich vorstellen, ich und freundlich, das ist wie- wie- wie Filch und Dumbledore!" Dr. Ria notierte erneut etwas. "Und außerdem mag ich Potter, und Granger, ich sehe gut aus, äußerst gut, und James Potter, Black und Lupin mag ich auch, und ich bin tolerant und hilfsbereit- und schwul! Sehe ich vielleicht schwul aus?"

"Nun ja", überlegte Dr. Alraune. "Wenn man Sie so anschaut-"

"Sei still!", zischte Dr. Ria. "Erzählen Sie weiter", wandte sie sich lächelnd an Sevviehäschen- Pardon, Severus.

"Und ich bin verheiratet! Verheiratet, mit Potter, diesem ignoranten Trottel, der es nicht einmal schafft, die einfachsten Tränke zusammenzubrauen! Oder Granger, dieser unerträglichen und besserwisserischen Streberin!" Er schnaubte laut, um seine Verachtung auszudrücken. "Und- und ich habe Sex mit allen möglichen Leuten! Das geht doch nicht! Ich bin ASKET!"

Dr. Alraune und Dr. Ria schienen Herzinfarkte zu erleiden, als sie blass in ihren Sesseln zusammensackten. Die Fangirlies an den Fenstern purzelten wie faules Obst von den Glasscheiben und vor der Tür war lautes Rumsen und Donnern zu hören.

"A-A-A-Asket?", japste Dr. Alraune schließlich und nahm einige Tabletten.

"A-A-A-Asket?", wiederholte Dr. Ria ungläubig.

"Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht erwähnen sollen", murmelte Sevviemäuschen- ups, Severus mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand Bestimmten.

"Ja, meine neue FF kann ich knicken", jammerte Dr. Ria. "Das Plotbunny ist einfach abgehauen!"

"Was für eine neue FF?", fragte Dr. Alraune irritiert.

Dr. Ria deutete auf die Notizen, die sie eben angefertigt hatte. "Ria, ich habe dir doch eben schon gesagt, dass du aus dem Leid unserer geplagten Patienten keine neuen FFs anfertigen sollst!"

"Als ob du das nicht tun würdest", schnaubte Dr. Ria.

"Doch, schon, aber meine Flotte-Schreibefeder ist unter dem Tisch versteckt und außerdem sage ich dir das ja nicht! Moment mal- habe ich es dir gerade gesagt?"

"Wie Sie in Ihrem unendlichen Intellekt mit einer unübertrefflichen Präzision festgestellt haben, haben Sie das soeben getan", sagte Sevviekätzchen- Entschuldigung, Severus trocken.

Dr. Ria seufzte auf. "Wie herrlich Sie das gesagt haben! Wo ist unser Zitatbuch?"

"Hier", erwiderte Dr. Alraune eifrig und schob ihr ein Buch mit dem Titel "Sevvieschätzchens Zitate! Yay!" herüber. Dr. Ria trug den Spruch sorgfältig ein und schrieb das Datum dazu.

"Oh ja- das ist noch viel schlimmer, diese ganzen grausamen Spitznamen! Sevviemäuschen! Sevviehäschen! Sevvieschatzüüüü! Sevvieschnurzelchen!" Diesmal schrieben Dr. Alraune und Dr. Ria ganz unverhohlen mit.

"Und was gefällt Ihnen an den Spitznamen nicht?", wunderte sich Dr. Alraune.

"Wir könnten auch neue erfinden", schlug Dr. Ria, der kleine Dollarzeichen in den Augen tanzten, eifrig vor. "Was für einen Aufschlag gäbe das, Alraune?"

"Hm, lass mich nachsehen- huch, so billig? Läppische 13,45."

"NEIN!", donnerte Sevviepurzel- ups, Severus. "Versteht mich denn keiner? Ich will einfach nur diese ganzen nervigen, notgeilen, perversen, hässlichen, dummen, ignoranten Trantüten, Schlampen und Schwuchteln, die um mich herumwuseln, loswerden- wieso muss ich so leiden!"

"Das Zitatbuch!", quiekte Dr. Ria aufgeregt und trug hastig das Gesagte ein.

"Wenden wir uns mal anderen Problemen zu", beruhigte Dr. Alraune die Situation. "Was möchten Sie denn noch in Ihrem Leben ändern?"

"Dass ich ein Wervampirveelaelfenhengst bin!", erwiderte er heftig.

"Wir haben Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass das nicht heilbar ist", erwiderte Dr. Alraune. "Aber seien Sie froh, dass Sie keine Werziege sind, so wie Aberforth Dumbledore!"

"Ach, deshalb lag die Ziege in seinem Bett!", rief Sevviemausüüüü- Verzeihung, Severus aus. "Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!"

"Sehen Sie", sagte Dr. Alraune befriedigt. "Wir Ärzte sind doch immer noch die besten Informationsquellen für Klatsch und Tratsch."

"Nun zu Ihren anderen Problemen", unterbrach Dr. Ria. "Was für Probleme haben wir denn noch?"

"Was Sie für welche haben, kann ich mir denken, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich nicht denken können, was für welche ich habe", sagte Sevviehasüüüü- Verzeihung, Severus sarkastisch. Dr. Ria hing sabbernd über dem Tisch und schmachtete ihn an, während Dr. Alraune vor lauter Aufregung fast Löcher in das Zitatbuch kritzelte.

"Ja, bitte?", japste sie nach einer Weile und zog Dr. Ria am Kragen über den Tisch zurück. "Denk an Sirius!", zischte sie ihr kurz zu.

"Nun- ich bin verheiratet. Ich bin absolut gegen Heiraten, außerdem hasse ich die Personen alle viel zu sehr, als dass ich mit ihnen verheiratet sein wollte! ICH HASSE SIE!"

"Das Problem mit der Scheidung und der ungewollten Heirat hatten wir doch eben schon mal", murmelte Dr. Alraune gedankenverloren und kramte in ihren Unterlagen.

"Du solltest die persönlichen Probleme anderer Patienten nicht miteinander verbinden", mahnte Dr. Ria. "Also, was hätten wir denn da? Dreizehn Scheidungen?"

"Ja, das gibt einen Aufschlag von 14,14 auf den Normalpreis, ab der zehnten Scheidung zusätzliche 27,66 pro Scheidung auf den Aufschlag", erwiderte Dr. Alraune. "Soll ich das notieren?"

"Ja, bitte-"

"AUFSCHLÄGE!", donnerte Sevviemäuschen- tschuldigung, Severus, aus seinem Sessel aufspringend. "Sie verlangen für den Schwachsinn, den Sie hier mit mir veranstalten, tatsächlich auch noch Aufschläge!"

"Nein, die Scheidungsangelegenheiten regeln ja nicht wir, sondern die Scheidungsanwälte", erwiderte Dr. Alraune, während Dr. Ria erneut im Zitatbuch mitschrieb. „Wir sind nur für die Vermittlung zuständig."

"Und was ist mit dem- ungeborenen Problem?", erkundigte sich Sevviehasüüüü- ups, Severus zögerlich.

"Nun, haben Sie viel Ahnung von Kindererziehung?", fragte Dr. Ria.

"Nein-"

"Gut, wir nämlich auch nicht. Wir könnten Ihnen aber einen guten Spezialisten empfehlen... Was war der Aufschlag für den teuersten Spezialisten der Stadt?", flüsterte sie Dr. Alraune zu.

"5,55", wisperte diese zurück.

"Okay", flüsterte Dr. Ria und wandte sich lächelnd an Sevvieschätzchen- tschuldigung, Severus. "Nun, nachdem wir durch lange, präzise Beobachtung Ihrer tieferen, versteckten Psyche zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass Sie mental stark gestört und verunsichert sind, möchten wir Ihnen unsere Empfehlung für Ihre zukünftige psychische Lebenseinstellung und Ihre Lebensplanung aussprechen", lächelte sie. "Alraune, lies doch bitte mal die Empfehlung vor."

"Empfehlung? Haben wir eine Empfehlung?", erkundigte sich Dr. Alraune verwirrt.

"Ja, haben wir!", erwiderte Dr. Ria.

"Wo denn?"

"Da!" Sie deutete auf den Zipfel eines Blattes, der unter dem Zitabuch hervorragte.

Dr. Alraune zog mit skeptisch gerunzelter Stirn den Zettel hervor. "Empfehlung für Professor Severus Sevian Sevitus Severitus Septimus Alekzander Schrägstrich Alexsander Snape-Riddle-Malfoy-Potter", las sie vor.

"Ja, und?", erkundigte sich Sevviehäschen- ups, Severus.

"Da steht sonst nichts mehr drunter", stellte Dr. Alraune fest.

"Oha- ähm, das hat natürlich nichts zu bedeuten. Wir würden Ihnen jedenfalls empfehlen, dass Sie sich nur noch auf niveauvolle FFs einlassen, wie die zum Beispiel von Ria und Alraune, äußerst hochwertige FFs, die die Charaktere in keinster Weise verzerren. (Und) Außerdem sollten Sie Slash meiden- und lassen Sie sich nie, nie in eine Beziehung mit Hauselfen ein; eine Welle von FFs über dieses Pairing wird Sie danach überschwemmen", warnte Dr. Ria.

"Aha", sagte Sevviemäuschen- Verzeihung, Severus misstrauisch. "Stehen diese Alraune und Ria irgendwie mit Ihnen in Verbindung?"

"Aber nein!", rief Dr. Alraune mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus. "Nein- wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

"Ach, ich dachte nur", erwiderte Sevvieschnurzelchen- tschuldigung, Severus. "Nun denn, ich werde Ihren Rat befolgen, und hoffen, dass er mir hilft." Mit einem kühlen Nicken verließ er das Sprechzimmer.

"Vielleicht hättest du auch noch erwähnen sollen, dass er sich von Fangirlies fernhalten soll", wisperte Dr. Alraune, als von draußen lautes Kreischen, das Reißen von Stoff und ein verzweifeltes "HILFE!" zu hören waren.

"Ja, vielleicht", stimmte Dr. Ria zu. "Aber jetzt ist es wohl zu spät, um zu bereuen.

„DER NÄCHSTE BITTE!"

xXx

A/N: Nun, hat es euch wenigstens ein Schmunzeln entlockt? Schreibt uns eure Meinung und wen ihr noch gerne auf dem Psychiatersessel haben wollt!


	4. Chapter 4

Couch4

Disclaimer und Warnungen siehe 1. Chap! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

A/N: Da Rias Muse gerade ver.di beigetreten ist und vehement streikt, stammt dieses Chappie wieder von Alraune!

xXx

Hermine stolzierte in das Zimmer der beiden Ärztinnen, ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder und setzte sich gerade hin. "Guten Tag", grüßte sie formell.

"Hallihallo, meine Liebe!", trällerte Dr. Ria gutgelaunt. "Wie schön, Sie hier zu sehen! Alraune, würdest du bitte die Personalien vorlesen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Dr. Alraune fröhlich und schnappte sich ein Pergament. "Miss Hermine Jane Victoria Gwendolyn Aiko Granger-Malfoy-Potter-Riddle-Weasley-Snape-Lupin-Dumbledore-Black?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Ja, leider", sagte Hermine mit ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

"Ihre Eltern: Mr. und Mrs. Granger, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. und Mrs. Potter, Mr. Gryffindor und Mrs. Ravenclaw?", fragte sie weiter. Hermine nickte missmutig.

"Nun, was können wir für Sie tun?", strahlte Dr. Ria, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen- die aber möglicherweise mit dem etwas verknitterten Bild, das Harry und Draco knutschend zeigte, das sie in der Hand hielt, zu tun haben könnten - unglaublich gut drauf war und auch Dr. Alraune war ausnehmend gutgelaunt.

"Nun ja- ich glaube, dass ich einer charakterlichen Mutation unterliege und psychologisch schwer gestört bin. Zu diesem Schluss bin ich gekommen, als ich mich gestern Abend mit Professor Snape, Sirius Black und Draco Malfoy in einem Bett wiedergefunden habe", erklärte Hermine.

"SIRIUS!", kreischte Dr. Ria, plötzlich gar nicht mehr wohlgemut, und sprang auf, kurz davor, über den Tisch zu flanken.

"DRACO!", schrillte Dr. Alraune, auch nicht mehr bester Laune, und setzte zu einem Hocksprung an.

Die beiden sahen sich an. "Und Sevvieschatzi?", flüsterten sie gleichzeitig, dann sprangen sie mit wildem Indianergeheul über den Schreibtisch und stürzten sich auf Hermine.

"Halt, Stopp, GANZ RUHIG!", rief Hermine ein wenig panisch. "Ich- ähm, ich habe mich versprochen, ich meinte- mit Professor Flitwick, Sirian White und äh- Damien Badsmell- Sie werden sie nicht kennen..."

"Na, dann ist es ja gut", sagte Dr. Ria schwer atmend, ihre gute Laune zurückgewinnend und das Bild an ihre Brust drückend. Die beiden kletterten wieder über den Schreibtisch.

"Wo waren stehen geblieben?", schnaufte Dr. Alraune. "Was haben Sie am Telefon gesagt?"

Sie wühlte heftig in einem unübersichtlichen Stapel aus Marsverpackungen, bis sie schließlich die gewünschte hervorfischte. "Eheprobleme, Scheidungswunsch, unerklärliche charakterliche Veränderung, falsches Bild bei ihren Mitmenschen, Identitätsverfälschung", las sie ein wenig stockend vor. Sie sah Dr. Ria an. "Was bedeutet das?"

"Keine Ahnu- ähem, das werden wir jetzt im Gespräch mit unserer lieben Ms Granger herausfinden", erklärte sie. "Nun, beginnen wir mit Ihren Eheproblemen. Was genau sind denn das für Probleme?"

"Ich bin mit mehreren Personen verheiratet, mit denen ich nicht verheiratet sein will!", sagte Hermine heftig. "Was gedenken Sie zu tun?"

"Nun, bitte zählen Sie uns der Reihe nach Ihre Ehepartner auf und was Ihnen an ihnen nicht gefällt."

"Da wäre erst mal Professor Snape", sagte Hermine, die tödlichen Blicke, die sie durchbohrten, missachtend, "er ist wirklich ein furchtbarer Mensch. Intelligent, ja- das möchte ich auch gar nicht leugnen - aber er sieht schrecklich aus und stinkt immer und seine Haare sind fettig, er ist der unhöflichste und humorloseste Mensch, den ich kenne, außerdem macht er die ganze Zeit fiese, sarkastische Bemerkungen. Ich hasse ihn."

"Nun, da wird unser Scheidungsanwalt aber ganz schön viel zu tun bekommen", murmelte Dr. Alraune Dr. Ria zu, die zustimmend nickte und Hermine bat, fortzufahren.

"Na ja, und dann ist da noch Harry. Ich meine, er ist mein allerbester Freund, und ich gebe zu, dass ich auch eine Zeit lang mal ein bisschen in ihn verknallt war, aber das ist lange vorbei- und außerdem, wir passen gar nicht zusammen! Er mag lieber Himbeerkaugummis, ich mag lieber Erdbeerkaugummis, das sind schon mal zwei richtige Gegensätze. Und überhaupt bin ich gar nicht in ihn verliebt!

Dann gibt es noch Sirius Black- der ist ein guter Freund von mir, aber erstens bin ich nicht in ihn verliebt, weil er erst mal so alt wie mein Vater ist und außerdem der beste Freund von Harrys totem Vater, und zweitens ist er tot, also geht das schon mal gar nicht. Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn er quicklebendig in unserer Wohnung herumstolziert, das irritiert mich total!"

Dr. Alraune hielt die strampelnde, um sich schlagende und wie ein Walross schnaufende Dr. Ria mit beiden Händen fest und hielt ihr schließlich das Foto vor Augen, worauf sie sabbernd in ihren Sessel zurücksank.

Dr. Alraune klopfte sich befriedigt die Hände ab. "Das hätten wir. Wen gibt es noch?"

"Tom", überlegte Hermine. "Ich meine, wenn man ihn näher kennen lernt, ist er so harmlos wie eine Stubenfliege, aber ich möchte trotzdem nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, schließlich hat er Harrys Eltern getötet- auch wenn es ja eigentlich Dumbledore war- und er sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus!"

"Wen noch?", nickte Dr. Alraune mitschreibend.

"Draciiiieee-Baby", sagte Hermine mit amerikanischem Akzent. Ihre Figur ähnelte plötzlich der eines Supermodels, ihre Haare waren blond und ihre Stimme tief und rauchig. "Yeah, er ist so süüüüüüüüüß, ein totales Babe, mein Blondie, ich liebe ihn einfach nur, er ist so coooooooooooooooool." Sie dehnte das "cool" bis ihre Lippen einen Kreis bildeten und eine Kaugummiblase hervorploppen ließen.

Nun musste Dr. Ria Dr. Alraune in ihren Sessel drücken, weil sie versuchte, mit erhobenen Fäusten auf Hermine loszugehen. "Keine Gewalt, Alraune!", rief sie. "Du bist doch Pazifistin!"

"Bloß fünf Minuten am Tag!", knurrte Dr. Alraune. "UND DIE SIND JETZT RRRRRRRRRRRRRUM!"

"Denk an Draco in einer schwarzen Badehose", gurrte Dr. Ria, "kannst du das? Ja, genau, er ist ganz nass und jetzt kommt er auf dich zu..."

"Hrhrhrhrhrhrhr", brachte Dr. Alraune hervor, bevor sie sabbernd unter den Tisch glitt.

"ICH HASSE ES!", kreischte Hermine indes, die nichts von Dr. Alraunes Gewaltausbruch mitbekommen hatte, weil sie damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich den Kaugummi aus dem Gesicht zu kratzen. Ihre Figur war wieder ganz normal und ihre Haare wieder das buschige, braune Gestrüpp. Ihre Stimme klang leicht hysterisch. "Immer kriege ich diese Anfälle, wo ich mich dann plötzlich wie ein amerikanisches Girlie benehme- total zickig und eingebildet und sexy und US5-Fan, es ist einfach nur furchtbar! Und diese Klamotten! Da fehlt nur noch die kleine rote Handtasche!"

"Das kann ich verstehen", sagte Dr. Ria mitleidig und dachte an ihre gequälten Ohren.

"Was soll ich tun?", jaulte Hermine auf. "Ich bekomme noch Alpträume!"

"Nun, hm..." Dr. Ria wühlte wie wild in einem Papierstapel. "Ah ja, hier haben wir es ja! Amerikanische-Cousineneritis, das ist nicht einfach, das wird teuer- ähem, ich wollte billig sagen. Sie sollten am besten diesen Schutzschild", sie reichte einen überdimensionalen Star-Wars-Schild herüber, "nehmen, es schützt vor Austauschschülern und außerdem vor plötzlich auftauchenden ausländischen Verwandten."

Dr. Alraune war inzwischen ziemlich rot im Gesicht wieder unter dem Tisch hervorgekrochen und fächelte sich mit beiden Händen Luft zu.

"Ja, und dann ist da noch Professor Lupin", fiel Hermine ein. "Er ist eigentlich ein lieber Kerl- aber er isst so viel Fleisch, und ich bin doch Vegetarierin! Und außerdem will er B. ELFE. R nicht beitreten!"

"Das kann ich nun überhaupt nicht verstehen", murmelte Dr. Ria mit merkwürdigem Unterton, gerade so, als ob sie es sehr wohl verstehen könnte, und stopfte ein Päckchen mit der Aufschrift "Sarkasmus" in eine Schreibtischschublade zurück.

"Haben Sie sonst noch Probleme mit Ihren Ehepartnern?", erkundigte sich Dr. Alraune.

"Ja, ein paar mit Ron, er hat ziemlich häufig Affären. Oft mit Luna, oder mit Lavender oder Cho, oder aber auch mal mit Harry, Professor Snape oder Draco. Manchmal frage ich mich ja ernsthaft, ob er Geschmack hat."

"Das kann ich voll und ganz verstehen", nickte Dr. Ria.

"Wenn ich ihn nur dazu bringen könnte, nur mich zu lieben!", seufzte Hermine.

"Sehen Sie, hier ist ein Fläschchen HGRW-Trank", raunte Dr. Alraune mit verschwörerischer Stimme. "Abends immer in sein Essen zu tun- Nachschlag können Sie natürlich gegen einen Aufpreis jederzeit bei uns bekommen."

"Haben Sie sonst noch Probleme?", strahlte Dr. Ria.

"Ja, ich bin eine- was war ich noch mal? Oh ja, ein Veelaelfeeinhorn und außerdem Tochter von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw- die beide Vampire waren- nein, sind, sie leben ja noch, das kommt mir irgendwie ein wenig skurril vor. Wenn sie Vampire sind, müsste ich doch eigentlich auch einer sein, oder?"

"Genetikfehler", sagte Dr. Ria beiläufig.

"Ist das heilbar?"

"Nein, leider nicht, wir suchen momentan noch nach Heilungsmethoden, doch wir haben bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden", seufzte Dr. Alraune dramatisch, was von Dr. Rias heftigem Nicken unterstützt wurde.

"Ähem- was hatten wir noch?", erkundigte sich Dr. Ria und verlieh sich den Anschein von Geschäftigkeit, indem sie einige Papierstapel durcheinander brachte.

"Eine Identitätsverfälschung", erinnerte sich Dr. Alraune.

"Ja, genau!", sagte Hermine heftig. "Es ist wirklich furchtbar! Entweder bin ich total zickig und eingebildet, dann bin ich eine Sadistin, durch und durch böse und fies, oder aber ein Weichei, heule den ganzen Tag und jammere nur herum! Oder ich bin total romantisch und sanftmütig und hübsch und zart- ABER DAS BIN ICH NICHT! Ich bin eine ganz stinknormale Streberin mit gelegentlichen Wutausbrüchen, besserwisserisch und sehr sozial- aber diese Eigenschaften treten einfach nicht zutage."

"Kann ich sehr gut verstehen", nickte Dr. Alraune.

"Was kann man dagegen tun?"

"Ähm..." Sie lehnte sich zu Dr. Ria und die beiden diskutierten ungefähr fünf Minuten lang flüsternd, bevor sich Dr. Ria mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an Hermine wandte.

"Wir haben hier einen IC-Trank", verkündete sie glücklich. "Wenn Sie wollen, kriegen Sie ihn auch als Dragees, Tabletten, Brausepulver oder Badezusatz- natürlich gegen einen kleinen Aufschlag", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu.

Hermine nahm den Trank mit misstrauisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen.

"Was können wir sonst noch für Sie tun?", fragte Dr. Alraune freundlich.

"Sie können mir sagen, wie ich es schaffe, dass meine Umwelt mich nicht falsch wahrnimmt", sagte Hermine.

"Hm- wie nimmt ihre Umwelt sie denn wahr?"

"Entweder als Zicke, als Cholerikerin, als Besserwisserin, als hysterisches Girlie, als böse Harry-Verräterin, als Bunny oder als Rons nebensächliche Geliebte! DAS. REGT. MICH. AUF!"

"Vielleicht ist das mit der Cholerikerin gar nicht mal so falsch", wisperte Dr. Ria ihrer Kollegin zu, die zustimmend nickte.

"Nun, Sie scheinen ein ernsthaftes Problem damit zu haben, sich natürlich zu geben", analysierte Dr. Alraune ein wenig zögerlich.

Hermine schnaubte heftig. "Und wie kann ich das ändern?"

"Wie genau möchten Sie denn rüberkommen?"

"Einfach nur als Hermine Granger!"

"Nun, das ist einfach", strahlte Dr. Ria, nahm ein überdimensionales Pergament und kritzelte etwas darauf. Dann überreichte sie es Hermine.

"ICH BIN HERMIENE GRANGER?", las Hermine stirnrunzelnd. "Ich werde aber nur mit zwei "e" geschrieben und überhaupt, was soll ich damit?"

"Oha, Pardon", entschuldigte sich Dr. Ria und strich ein "E" durch.

"Ich heiße auch nicht "HERMIEN", sondern Hermine!", regte sich selbige auf.

"Jaja, schon gut!", fauchte Dr. Ria und korrigierte ihren Fehler. "Wenn Sie immer so aggressiv sind, ist es kein Wunder, dass Sie so wahrgenommen werden!"

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht aggressiv!", keifte Hermine lautstark. "Ich mag es bloß nicht, wenn man meinen Namen falsch schreibt! Und noch mal, was soll ich mit dem Schild?"

"Sie sollen es sich um den Hals hängen", erklärte Dr. Ria geduldig.

Hermine zog beide Augenbrauen zusammen. "Und Sie sind sicher, dass das hilft?"

"Klar", sagte Dr. Alraune. "Einhundertdreiprozentig!"

"Nun ja", murmelte Hermine, verabschiedete sich mit Handschlag von den beiden und trottete mit dem Schild um den Hals wieder heraus.

"Allerdings nur, wenn Sie auch dran glauben", fügte Dr. Alraune hinzu, doch Hermine war schon draußen. Dr. Ria und Dr. Alraune sahen sich an und zuckten dann mit den Schultern.

"DER NÄCHSTE BITTE!"

A/N: Alle, die wenigstens ein bisschen geschmunzelt haben, sind als Gegenleistung verpflichtet, uns ein Review zu schreiben!


	5. Chapter 5

Couch5neu

Disclaimer und Warnungen: Siehe 1. Chappie!

A/N: Dieses Chappie ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Alraune und Ria.

xXx

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco – arrogant wie immer – stolzierte in das Behandlungszimmer.

Sein Blick schweifte gelangweilt und ein wenig irritiert über die Poster an der Wand, von denen einige ihn in Überlebensgröße zeigten, und blieb schließlich an den Therapeuten hängen.

Eine der perfekten Augenbrauen hob sich verblüfft.

„Guten Tag, Mister Malfoy, setzen Sie sich doch bitte", trällerte Dr. Ria und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Das ist meine geschätzte Kollegin, Dr. Alraune."

Dr. Alraune, mit Zwangsjacke und dazu passender Maske eingekleidet, ruckelte ungehalten auf ihrem Sessel und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Warum ist Ihre geschätzte Kollegin angebunden?", wollte Draco wissen, nachdem er sich eher zögerlich gesetzt hatte.

„Das ist nur zu Ihrer Sicherheit", erwiderte Dr. Ria gelassen. Dr. Alraune hüpfte so gut es ging auf und ab. „Dr. Hannibal Lecter war so nett, mir diesen schicken Anzug zu leihen."

Draco hob auch noch die zweite Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. Dr. Ria durchwühlte die Unterlagen auf dem überquellenden Schreibtisch, auf der Suche nach Dracos Daten.

„Haben Sie es bald? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", sagte Draco nach einigen Minuten des Wartens ungehalten.

Dr. Ria schnaubte und nahm Dr. Alraune die Maske ab.

„Wo hast du-"

„DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII", kreischte Dr. Alraune los und warf dem Objekt ihrer Begierde schmatzende Luftküsse zu.

Angesprochener rutschte unwillkürlich mit seinem Stuhl einen halben Meter zurück, da Dr. Alraune Anstalten machte, sich aus der Zwangsjacke zu befreien.

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen!", fauchte Dr. Ria. „Denk an deine Professionalität!"

„Ich denk ja dran… aber das da ist Draco", quietschte Dr. Alraune entzückt. „Komm schon, Ria, mach mich los… ich werde auch ganz brav sein."

„Also schön, wenn du dich benimmst, darfst du die Jacke ablegen."

Dr. Alraune nickte heftig, während Draco entsetzt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Machen Sie das nicht!"

„Ach, Alraune tut Ihnen nichts. Sie will nur spielen", sagte Dr. Ria und öffnete die Verschlüsse. Augenblicklich hechtete Dr. Alraune über den Schreibtisch und stürzte sich auf den kreischenden Draco.

„Draaaaaaaaaccccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiii, ich liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbeeeeeeeee dich!"

„Ah, zu Hilfe!"

Bei ihrem Stunt riss sie einen Stapel Papiere um und förderte so das gesuchte Dokument zutage. Zufrieden nahm Dr. Ria den Zettel in die Hand und versuchte die Kussgeräusche zu übertönen.

„Ihr voller Name lautet: Draco Lucius Damian Seth Franz-Josef Malfoy?"

Draco hatte sich in die Ecke drängen lassen und hielt den Stuhl vor sich, um die ´verspielte´ Dr. Alraune abzuwehren. „Ja", keuchte er.

Das bis eben noch sorgfältig gestylte Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht und ein beginnender Knutschfleck zierte seinen Hals.

„Die Ehepartner können wir uns sparen, es sind die üblichen Verdächtigen", bemerkte Dr. Ria geschäftig. „Was also ist Ihr Problem?"

„Zu allererst ihre KOLLEGIN!", brüllte Draco.

Dr. Alraune wuchs über sich hinaus und überwältigte ihren Schwarm erneut. Begeistert saugte sie sich an ihm fest.

„Ach, nun lassen Sie ihr doch den Spaß. Sie hat sich schon den ganzen Tag auf Sie gefreut", sagte Dr. Ria. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Alraune gleich ganz von selbst aufhört."

Anscheinend war Dr. Alraune da anderer Meinung. Mit einem wilden Triumphschrei riss sie Draco das teure Designerhemd vom Körper.

„Äh, Alraune, welches Rating haben wir eigentlich?", fragte Dr. Ria vorsichtshalber. Dracos Protestschreie ignorierte sie einfach.

„P-18!", schnaufte Dr. Alraune und Ria nickte erleichtert.

„Dann ist es ja gut."

„GUT? Nichts ist GUT!", kreischte Draco und strampelte sich energisch frei. „Nehmen Sie sie weg!"

„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde", sagte Dr. Ria entrüstet. „Wir können uns auch so unterhalten. Warum sind Sie hier?"

Draco erklomm gerade den Schrank und brachte sich so außer Reichweite. Dr. Alraune hopste sabbernd auf und ab und versuchte, Draco zu erwischen.

„Ihr Problem, Mister Malfoy", erinnerte Dr. Ria ihren Patienten, der atemlos auf dem Schrank hockte und Dr. Alraune daran hinderte, zu ihm herauf zu klettern.

„Ich bin wegen einer Partnertherapie hier", antwortete er schließlich ergeben. Anscheinend konnte er von Dr. Ria keine Hilfe erwarten.

„Ach, und wo ist Ihr Partner?", fragte Dr. Ria verblüfft.

„P-P-Partner?", stammelte Dr. Alraune und sackte in sich zusammen. Draco atmete auf und nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, Partner. Er müsste jeden Moment hier sein", sagte er und prompt öffnete sich die Tür.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini und ich…" Blaise stockte und starrte ungläubig auf das Szenario, welches sich ihm bot.

Draco kauerte noch immer halbnackt auf dem Schrank, vor dem eine heulende Dr. Alraune saß, die sich von Dr. Ria trösten ließ.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?"

„Ihre Partnertherapie", antwortete Dr. Ria nonchalant. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Mister Zabini."

Blaise warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Frag nicht, Blaise", winkte Draco müde ab. Dr. Alraune blitzte Blaise wütend an, während Dr. Ria sanft auf sie einredete.

„Nicht aufregen, Alraune. Das ist Slash. Du magst doch Slash…"

„Aber… aber das ist nicht Harry!", widersprach Dr. Alraune und wedelte ungehalten mit der Hand in Richtung Blaise.

„Wir setzen ihm eine Brille auf und malen ihm eine dekorative Narbe auf die Stirn und du wirst den Unterschied gar nicht merken. Es wird dir gefallen", versuchte Dr. Ria ihre Kollegin zu überzeugen. Die schnäuzte sich – zu Dracos Entsetzen – in das zerfetzte Hemd und nickte.

„Also gut. Aber er muss grüne Kontaktlinsen tragen!"

Blaise setzte gerade zum Protest an, als Draco vom Schrank sprang und ihm den Mund zuhielt.

„Wenn wir hier lebend wieder rauskommen wollen, sollten wir tun, was die da sagen!"

Dr. Ria führte Dr. Alraune zum Schreibtisch und drückte ihr den grün-violetten Löwen in die Hand, ehe sie sich ihren Patienten zuwandte, die gerade den geordneten Rückzug antreten wollten.

„HIERGEBLIEBEN!", donnerte sie und verschloss mit einem Fingerschnippen die Tür. „So, wo waren wir? Ach ja, Ihre Partnertherapie. Was für ein Problem haben Sie?"

Während sie auf die Antwort wartete, setzte sie Blaise eine Brille auf und verwuschelte sein Haar, damit er Harry ähnlicher sah. Zähneknirschend ließ er sich das gefallen und Dr. Alraune sah gleich viel glücklicher aus.

„Mein Freund Blaise ist schrecklich eifersüchtig", begann Draco.

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder! Ständig lässt du dich mit Potter ein!", schnaufte der Slytherin.

„Aber doch nicht freiwillig!"

Dr. Alraune schwenke heftig ihre ´Draco/Harry´ Fahne und gab quietschende Entzückenslaute von sich.

„Und das ist Ihr Hauptproblem?", fragte Dr. Ria enttäuscht und strich etwas auf einem Blatt Papier durch.

„Nein. Also… äh… es ist so, dass…", stammelte Draco mit hochrotem Kopf.

Die beiden Doktoren beugten sich gespannt vor.

„Könnten Sie das Problem ein wenig präziser beschreiben?", verlangte Dr. Alraune.

„Der Knackpunkt ist, dass Draco ein ´kleines´ Erektionsproblem hat, wenn er ´dabei´ nicht an Potter denkt!", fauchte Blaise entnervt.

Draco vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und Dr. Alraune strahlte wie ein undichtes Atomkraftwerk. „Sag ich doch, dass die beiden zusammengehören."

„Da hilft nur eins! Konfrontation!", rief Dr. Ria aufgeregt. „Sie küssen jetzt Mister Zabini – immerhin sieht er Harry im Moment ähnlich – und diese Ähnlichkeit reduzieren wir dann, bis er der ist, der er ist – Mister Zabini!"

Nur Grillengezirpe unterbrach das geschockte Schweigen, welches ihren Worten folgte. Dr. Alraune fing sich als Erste.

„Deine bescheuerten Pairingideen kannst du in deinen eigenen Fics ausleben! Ich sehe nicht zu, wie Draco einen anderen außer Harry knutscht!"

„Ach was, lehn dich zurück und genieße es", sagte Dr. Ria beruhigend. Dr. Alraune fügte sich grummelnd.

„Aber ich lass mich nicht knutschen solange ich wie Harry aussehe!", empörte Blaise sich.

„Aber eigentlich siehst du so ganz niedlich aus…"

„Draco!"

„Sorry…"

„Eine andere Therapie steht leider nicht zur Verfügung. Los, jetzt küssen Sie sich!", befahl Dr. Ria und kramte einen Fotoapparat aus der Schublade.

„Stört es, wenn ich fotografiere?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ria! Also wirklich, wo bleibt deine Professionalität? So etwas muss man filmen!", rief Dr. Alraune und schaltete die Filmkamera ein.

„Fühlen Sie sich wie zuhause. Nur keine falsche Zurückhaltung", flötete sie.

Draco und Blaise waren weiß wie die Wand und schüttelten synchron die Köpfe.

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", schnaufte Blaise. „Ich lasse mich nicht dabei filmen!"

„Blaise, jetzt stell dich nicht so an, wenn wir das hier überleben wollen, tu, was diese verrückten Tussen dort sagen!", zischte Draco.

„Verrückte Tussen!", kreischte Dr. Ria auf. Man konnte nicht genau sagen, woher, aber plötzlich befand sich in ihrer Hand ein Baseballschläger von recht großen Ausmaßen. „Wir- wir haben STUDIERT! Wir... wir sind intelligent, wir sind qualifiziert, wir sind angesehen, wir-"

„Küssen!", röhrte Dr. Alraune, Dr. Rias Gesabbel unterbrechend. Rhythmisch hämmerte sie mit einem Bleistift auf einen Schreibtisch, der langsam, aber sicher Risse bekam. „Küssen! Küssen! Küssen! Küssen!"

Aufstöhnend - was den beiden Ärztinnen ein Keuchen entlockte - griff Draco in Blaises Haar und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen waren kurz davor, sich zu berühren, da ruckte Blaise plötzlich zurück und deutete auf Dr. Ria und Dr. Alraune, die in beiden Händen Filmkameras hielten und ungeniert mitfilmten. „Ich kann das nicht, wenn die so laut sabbert!", rief er empört aus und deutete auf Dr. Alraune.

„Kein Problem", sagte Ria hektisch und stopfte Dr. Alraune etwas, das stark nach einem nicht aufgeblasenen Baseballschläger aussah, in den Mund.

„Mh! Hngh! Hmblw! Drmw! Drmwo!"

„Alraune, sei leise, sonst wird das mit unserem Film nie was!", schimpfte Dr. Ria.

„Welcher Film?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

„Ach, nichts, nichts", trällerte Dr. Ria und lächelte verlegen.

„Wieso müssen Sie überhaupt filmen?", fragte er noch misstrauischer.

„Öhm..." Dr. Ria überlegte fieberhaft. „Wegen... ähä... filmische Dokumentation sexuell gestörter Patienten für eine unabhängige Studie von Dr. Sommer, das machen wir, genau." Sie nickte befriedigt.

„Soso", murmelte Draco misstrauisch. Dann zog er Blaise erneut zu sich heran und ihre Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt, als plötzlich „No, no, never" durch das Zimmer dudelte.

„'Tschuldigung", flötete Dr. Ria und meldete sich an ihrem Handy, während Dr. Alraune frustriert den Kopf auf den Tisch schlug. „Ach was, Mylord! Nein, was Ihr nicht sagt, Mylord! Das ist ja höchst erfreulich! Auf Wiederhören, Mylord!" Sie lächelte strahlend. „Das war Heike", sagte sie fröhlich zu Dr. Alraune. „Sie ist wieder zurück!" Dr. Alraune strahlte wie ein Schweizer Käse, in den man innen eine Glühbirne hineingesteckt hatte. „Hmkblw!"

„Sie können beginnen", sagte Dr. Ria hoheitsvoll.

Ein klein wenig genervt zog Blaise Draco mit einem heftigen Ruck an sich und küsste ihn hart. Dr. Ria hing sabbernd über dem Tisch und konnte kaum die Kameras ruhig halten, während Dr. Alraune, unartikulierte Laute hervorbringend, in ihrem Stuhl auf- und abhüpfte und fast den Tisch umwarf, in dem Bemühen, darüber zu klettern, um noch näher am Geschehen zu sein.

„Oh, Harry", stöhnte Draco und Blaise zog sich mit einem wütenden Kreischen zurück.

„DU HAST ES SCHON WIEDER GEMACHT!"

„Entschuldige, die Macht der Gewohnheit", murmelte Draco betreten.

„Hast du alle Kameras an der Decke auch richtig installiert?", fragte Dr. Ria, den Streit der beiden nicht weiter beachtend. Dr. Alraune nickte heftig. „Okay, gut, dann müssen wir das Filmmaterial nur noch zusammenschneiden, die Zuschauer werden uns die Karten nur so aus den Händen reißen!" Mit einem diabolischen Kichern rieb sie sich die Hände und setzte sich zwei kleine, rote Teufelshörner auf. „Meinst du, wir kriegen sie zu einem Lemon?", überlegte sie. Dr. Alraune, mittlerweile knallrot im Gesicht, nickte noch heftiger.

„Ähem- wovon reden Sie?", fragte Draco, der sich mal wieder auf dem Schrank verschanzt hatte, um Blaise zu entkommen, der wie ein Waschweib keifend Gift und Galle spuckte.

Dr. Ria wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze. „Ach, nichts, nichts", trällerte sie. „Fahren Sie nur fort!"

„Das könnte problematisch werden", knurrte Draco und hieb ein wenig ziellos von oben mit einem Besen, den er zufällig auf dem Schrank gefunden hatte, auf Blaise ein, der sich davon allerdings kaum beeindrucken ließ.

„Möchtest du Draco vor dem bösen Blaise retten?", flüsterte Dr. Ria Dr. Alraune zu. Diese nickte so heftig, dass sie mitsamt Sessel umfiel. „HMHBLWJJJ!"

„Okay." Dr. Ria lächelte befriedigt, befreite Dr. Alraune von ihrem Knebel und sprang dann hastig hinter den Schreibtisch.

Laut pfeifend versuchte sie das Bellen, Knurren, ein dumpfes Knallen, das unangenehme Geräusch splitternder Knochen, schrille Hilfeschreie und- ein lautes Kussgeräusch? Dr. Alraune musste zu ihrem Ziel gekommen sein. Befriedigt krabbelte sie wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor, fesselte Dr. Alraune mittels Fingerschnipsen und band dann den recht mordlüstern aussehenden und extrem demolierten Blaise in seinem Stuhl fest.

„Das war ja schon recht erfolgreich", flötete sie vergnügt und ihre Feder tänzelte leichtfüßig über ein Pergament.

„Ria! Ich glaub es nicht!", kreischte Dr. Alraune. „Du schreibst schon wieder an so einer perversen BlaiseDraco-FF!"

„Würde ich nie tun!", sagte Dr. Ria, verlegen, dass sie erwischt worden war, und stopfte das Pergament in ihre Hosentasche.

„Wag es bloß nicht!" Dr. Alraunes Stimme zitterte vor Entrüstung. „Du bist eine Schande für die HD-Slash-Fan-GmbH-"

Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln hexte Dr. Ria Dr. Alraune mal wieder einen Knebel an. „Meine Schönen-", sie hüstelte verlegen, „meine verehrten Herren, die Therapie hat doch schon recht erfolgreich begonnen. Möchten Sie fortfahren?"

„Wenn ich mein Problem dann endlich los bin!", knurrte Draco ungehalten.

„Das werden wir ja sehen!", strahlte Dr. Ria. „Noch einmal, bitte! Alraune, aus welchem Winkel, meinst du, kommt das am besten rüber?", flüsterte sie mit gesenkter Stimme. Dr. Alraune nickte zu einer Zimmerecke und Dr. Ria schnippte mit den Fingern, wodurch sie Blaise von seinen Fesseln befreite.

„Sie können beginnen!", trällerte sie Blaise und Draco zu, die ein wenig verschüchtert und verwirrt nebeneinander saßen.

„Wunderbar, ganz wunderbar", summte sie vor sich hin und putzte ihre Brille in Rekordzeit. „Nur keine falsche Scheu, meine Lieben!" Sie setzte die Brille wieder auf, rückte sie zurecht und strahlte noch ein wenig mehr. Dann klappte sie ihren Sonnenschirm auf, damit Dr. Alraunes Strahlen sie nicht blendete, und sie besser beobachten konnte, wie Draco und Blaise zu einem Lemon ansetzten.

Gerade hatte sie begonnen, eifrig mitzuschreiben, was die beiden dort taten, da tat Draco es schon wieder: „Oh, Harry!", keuchte er, was Dr. Alraune ein entzücktes Quietschen entlockte.

„WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", kreischte Blaise frustriert und haute Draco eine runter.

Dr. Alraune kreischte noch ein wenig schriller und hüpfte mit ihrem Stuhl um den Schreibtisch, um ihren Draco zu beschützen. Dr. Ria, die ihr schönes Büro schon in Schutt und Asche gelegt sah, da sie Dr. Alraune recht gut kannte, zog selbige am Kragen zurück und schraubte den Stuhl am Boden fest.

Draco versuchte vergeblich, das laute Bohren, Hämmern und Sägen zu übertönen, um zu fragen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, doch er bekam keine Antwort. „Blöde Weiber", grummelte er. Eine Bohrmaschine segelte unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und hätte ihn wohl ausgeknockt, wäre er nicht hastig ausgewichen.

„Soho, weiter geht's!", sagte Dr. Ria vergnügt. „Was genau haben Sie bei diesem Lemo-", sie hüstelte, „bei dieser Therapie empfunden?"

„Wut!", sagte Blaise, mit den Zähnen knirschend. „Neid! Eifersucht! Zorn! Frust!"

Dr. Ria schrieb eifrig mit. „Und Sie, Drac- Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco wurde knallrot im Gesicht. „Sehnsucht nach Harry", nuschelte er verlegen. „Er küsst viel besser als Blaise!"

Blaise kreischte empört auf und schien kurz vor der Explosion, während Dr. Alraune durch ihren Knebel ein vergnügtes Quietschen ausstieß und Dr. Ria zufrieden grinsend etwas in Großbuchstaben unter ihre Notizen schrieb.

Gerade holte Blaise tief Luft und wollte zu einem Brüllmarathon ansetzen, da sagte Dr. Ria geschäftsmäßig: „Nun, ich bin zu einem Ergebnis gekommen."

„Was?", fragte Draco sofort und zitterte vor Erwartung.

Dr. Ria lächelte gütig und sagte sanft: „Es wird möglicherweise eine schmerzhafte Entscheidung für unseren verehrten Mr. Zabini werden, aber da ich sicher bin, dass er Sie aufrichtig liebt-"

An dieser Stelle würgte Dr. Alraune ein Kreischen durch ihren Knebel und rollte wild mit den Augen. Sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde. „- und deshalb wird er es mit Freuden tun."

„Was schlagen Sie vor?", knurrte Blaise.

„Nun", Dr. Ria legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, „ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich umbenennen lassen, und zwar in Mr. Harry James Potter, sodass Sie keinen Neid mehr empfinden, wenn Drac- Mr. Malfoy, Sie "Harry" nennt. Alraune, meine Liebe, was war der Aufschlag für Umbenennung?"

Dr. Alraune tippte dreizehn Mal mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Ah ja, dreizehn Prozent, das Standesamt wird recht erfreut sein. Außerdem sollten Sie ein Dauerabo für einen Vielsafttrank aufgeben- was war der Aufschlag für hochgefährliche Tränke?"

Siebzehn Mal Tippen. Dr. Ria strahlte. „Sie sehen, mit so einfachen Mitteln können Sie ganz schnell glücklich werden!"

Blaise erinnerte ein wenig an einen köchelnden, kurz vor der Explosion stehenden Kessel, mit seinem rot angelaufenen Gesicht, seinen geballten Fäusten und dem Schaum vor seinem Mund.

„Eine ganz hervorragende Idee", strahlte Draco, der darin die Lösung seines ‚Problems' zu sehen schien.

Dr. Ria klatschte in die Hände. „Na prima, dann hätten wir das ja auch geklärt. Noch Fragen?"

„Ähem", sagte Draco und nickte diskret zu den überall im Zimmer verteilten Filmkameras hin.

„Ach, das!" Dr. Ria machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das ist nur für eine Auswertung der Patienten, mit filmischen Sequenzen lassen sich Körpersprache und Mimik einfach besser deuten, vor allem, wenn man bestimmte Szenen anhalten und verlangsamen kann", erklärte Dr. Ria. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass dieses Material an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde."

„Na ja, ähem, also, tschüss dann!", sagte Draco und ging rückwärts zur Tür. Dr. Alraune wippte heftig auf und ab und würgte an ihrem Knebel herum. Dr. Ria löste ihn und Draco hielt sich hastig die Ohren zu. „DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", quietschte Dr. Alraune verzückt. „OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ein wenig hektisch verließen Blaise und Draco das Zimmer, wobei Draco, als er sich ein letztes Mal umdrehte, sah, dass Dr. Ria ihm eine Kusshand zuwarf und ihm unübersehbar zuzwinkerte. „Beehren Sie uns doch mal wieder", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Ähm, sicher", murmelte Draco und floh mit Blaise.

Dr. Ria stellte sicher, dass die beiden auch wirklich weg waren, bevor sie Dr. Alraune schließlich befreite. „Ob er weiß, dass wir seine Telefonnummer haben?", fragte sie grinsend.

Dr. Alraune grinste noch ein wenig breiter. „Ob er weiß, dass wir auch seine Adresse haben?"

„Wir könnten sie bei Ebay versteigern."

„Oder kopieren, um noch mehr Gewinn rauszuschlagen!"

„Zusammen mit dem Film-„

„-bedeutet das-"

„Dass wir reich werden!"

Die beiden lachten, und zwinkerten sich zu. „DER NÄCHSTE BITTE!"

A/N: Reviews? Bitte? -lübguck-


	6. Chapter 6

-gähn- Dicslaimer und so weiter siehe 1. Chappie...

Warnung: Schleichwerbung -gg-

A/N: Dieses Chappie ist wieder eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Ria und Alraune!

Ein wenig schüchtern stolperte Ron in das Beratungszimmer. Es war ihm ja ein bisschen peinlich, Psychiater aufzusuchen, aber...

Dr. Ria schob ihre Brille auf die Nasenspitze und betrachtete Ron über ihre Brille hinweg. Dann schob sie die Brille wieder hoch und flüsterte Dr. Alraune etwas zu. Die runzelte die Stirn, grinste dann aber. "Guten Tag", begrüßte sie Ron freundlich.

"Die Personalien", sagte Dr. Ria. Sie wirkte ein klein wenig genervt, lächelte Ron aber nichtsdestotrotz freundlich an.

"Wo sind denn die?", murmelte Dr. Alraune und wühlte fieberhaft in dem Papierwust auf dem Schreibtisch.

"Die hast du vorhin runtergeschmissen", sagte Dr. Ria spitz. "Als du dich unbedingt auf Draco stürzen musst-"

"Schon gut, schon gut", grummelte Dr. Alraune und tauchte unter dem Tisch ab, wo man sie heftig rumoren hörte.

"Hallo?", fragte Ron ein wenig verwirrt.

Augenblicklich strahlte Dr. Ria ihn an. "Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Wie-war-noch-mal-ihr-Name?"

"Hab's!" Strahlend krabbelte Dr. Alraune unter dem Tisch hervor und legte ein ziemlich zerknittertes Pergament mit fingerförmigen Schokoladenflecken drauf auf den Tisch.

„Mr. Weasly?", erkundigte sie sich und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Nur Mr. Weasley? Mehr nicht?"

„Nein", grummelte Ron verstimmt.

„Was können wir für Sie tun?", wiederholte Dr. Ria ihre Frage.

"Na ja", sagte Ron und zupfte an seinen Haaren. "Ich... ähm..."

"Sprechen Sie sich aus!", munterte Dr. Alraune ihn auf. "Wir unterliegen der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht."

„Es ist so, dass ich irgendwie immer zu kurz komme und ständig übergangen werde!", platze es aus Ron heraus. „Harry, Hermine und selbst Snape – der Snape! – sind mit allen möglichen Leuten verheiratet und ich gehe immer leer aus!"

„Na seien Sie doch froh! So sparen Sie sich die teure Scheidung", sagte Dr. Alraune fröhlich. „Voldemort ist deswegen pleite."

„Mit wem wären Sie denn gern zusammen?", fragte Dr. Ria und zückte vorsorglich ihr Notizheft, falls sich eine interessante Pairingidee ergeben sollte.

„Nunja, Hermine finde ich toll", schwärmte Ron, mit blinkenden Herzchen in den Augen. „Sie ist sehr hübsch und sehr intelligent und das hilfsbereiteste Mädchen, das ich je getroffen habe... Sie ist sehr beeindruckend und gerecht und- ach, einfach perfekt..."

„Kein Wunder, dass der keine abkriegt. Das ist ja ganz übler Canon!", knurrte Dr. Alraune.

Dr. Ria hob abwährend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also Hermine können Sie erst mal vergessen. Die muss ich noch irgendwie mit Tom verkuppeln und einen Querschläger kann ich dabei gar nicht gebrauchen! Aber vielleicht hätte Dr. Alraune einen kleinen Harry/Ron Oneshot in petto?"

„No way, Ria!", fauchte Dr. Alraune. "Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass du deine Perversitäten für dich behalten sollst!" Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen aus ihren Ohren auf. Dr. Ria löschte ungerührt mit einem Glas Wasser.

„Dann vielleicht Draco? Den hätten wir auch noch im Angebot."

„Das Frettchen?", kreischte Ron entsetzt.

"FRETTCHEN!", röhrte Dr. Alraune. Überall im Gesicht hatte sie rote Flecken vor Wut, aus ihren Augen sprühten Blitze und Schaum stand vor ihrem Mund. "Wie können Sie es wagen, meinen Draco-Schatzi derart zu beleidigen! Oh, wenn er-"

"Beruhige dich, Alraune", sagte Dr. Ria und machte beruhigende Handbewegungen. "Du solltest dich doch eigentlich freuen, wenn sich mal ein Charakter IC benimmt-"

"Das ist das einzige, was mich an einem IC-Ron stört!", zürnte Dr. Alraune. "Er verabscheut Draco- und ich kann nun mal keine Leute leiden, die Draco nicht mögen!"

„Also gut, vergessen wir Frett… ich meine natürlich Draco", seufzte Dr. Ria genervt. „Was halten Sie von Blaise?"

„Zabini?"

„Ja, genau der", trällerte Dr. Ria entzückt. „Dieser gutaussehende, dunkelhaarige, intelligente Halbitaliener."

„Schwede", korrigierte Ron und holte Dr. Ria unsanft in die Realität zurück.

„Wie Schwede?"

„Die Haare sind gefärbt", klärte Ron sie auf. Dr. Ria schien sich persönlich angegriffen zu fühlen und stocherte wütend mit ihrem Kuli Löcher in den Schreibtisch, während sie zornig vor sich hinmurmelte. "Pah... Schwede... gefärbt... blöder Canon... denen werd ich's zeigen..."

"Sie können sie ignorieren", sagte Dr. Alraune freundlich. Sie schien fast ein wenig erfreut, aber Ron konnte sich natürlich auch täuschen.

„Außerdem ist Blaise ein Kerl und ich bin doch nicht schwul."

„Das sagen sie am Anfang alle", kicherte Dr. Alraune. „Und kaum sperrt man sie zusammen irgendwo ein, stehen sie drauf."

„Also ich nicht!", rief Ron felsenfest überzeugt. Dr. Alraune lehnte sich mit glitzernden Augen vor.

„Wollen wir wetten! Ich könnte Ihnen noch Snape vorschlagen – das wäre mal was ungewöhnliches."

„Aber mich pervers nennen", brummte Dr. Ria.

Ron sagte gar nichts mehr; ihn hatte dieser Vorschlag fast umgehauen.

„Snape?", fiepte er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. „Sind Sie irre?"

„Laut Dr. Lector, nicht mehr als jeder andere Psychiater auch", sagte Dr. Ria gelassen.

„Was ist jetzt mit Snape?"

„Kommt nicht in die Tüte!"

Dr. Ria beugte sich zu Dr. Alraune und flüsterte: „Schwieriger Fall. Da hilft nur noch der Giftschrank."

Ron riss die Augen auf. "G-G-Giftschrank?" Anscheinend hatte er gute Ohren.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Dr. Ria, öffnete eine Schranktüre und holte ein kleines, grünes Fläschchen mit einem Totenkopf drauf daraus hervor. "Das hier ist ein OOC-Trank, von uns persönlich entwickelt und gebraut!" Stolz warf sie sich in die Brust und im selben Moment hörte man aus einem Nebenzimmer einen lauten Knall.

"Was war das!", fragte Ron erschrocken.

"Öh... Alraune, hast du etwa den Slash-Trank ein wenig zu lange köcheln lassen?"

"Nein", sagte Dr. Alraune, ein wenig beleidigt, dass ihre Braukünste angezweifelt wurden. "Aber hast du eine Artischocke zu viel reingeschmissen?"

"Würde ich nie tun", murmelte Dr. Ria ein wenig betreten und überreichte Ron das Fläschchen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck würde sich am besten mit einem o.O beschreiben lassen, aber da Dr. Ria und Dr. Alraune ganz vehemente Kämpferinnen gegen den Drehbuchstil sind, lassen wir das lieber bleiben, wir wollen ja keinen Ärger heraufbeschwören.

Zögernd trank Ron den Trank bis zum letzten Tropfen aus. Dr. Alraune und Dr. Ria beugten sich gespannt vor und warteten auf die ersten Anzeichen der Wirkung. Die war nicht ganz wie erwünscht…

Rons Augen verengten sich plötzlich zu Schlitzen und er starrte das lebensgroße Harry-Pin-up-Poster hasserfüllt an.

„Potter! Dieser miese kleine…", knurrte er. „Ich hasse ihn!"

Dr. Ria sah Dr. Alraune an und sagte nur ein Wort: „Scheiße!"

„Das war wohl der Dark!Ron Trank", stellte Dr. Alraune schockiert fest. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

"Ja, gute Frage", nickte Dr. Ria, eine Lösung fiel ihr jedoch auch nicht ein.

Ron unterdessen schimpfte munter weiter. "Pah! Potter! V-V- Du-weißt-schon-wem, diesem falschen Halbblut, hat er sich angeschlossen! Und schwul ist er auch noch! Mit dem Frettchen zusammen-"

"FRETTCHEN!" Dr. Alraune fühlte sich sehr angegriffen und wollte Ron mit einem tüchtigen linken Haken ausknocken, doch Dr. Ria hielt sie zurück.

"Du sollst unsere Patienten nicht angreifen!", mahnte sie.

"Das ist kein Patient mehr!", tobte Dr. Alraune. "Das ist ein Gegner von Harry und Draco!"

Dr. Ria überlegte, was sie tun könnte, dann fiel ihr der Fluff-Trank ein, der irgendwo im Schrank rumgammeln musste... Liebe Güte, Fluff, das war ja mega-out... Hektisch suchte sie den Inhalt des Schrankes ab und förderte schließlich ein angestaubtes, mit rosa Flüssigkeit gefülltes Fläschchen zutage.

Als sie sich umdrehte, wollte Dr. Alraune gerade Ron mit einem Besen, der irgendwo herumgelegen haben musste, verprügeln, weil Ron "Ich hab was gegen Schwule!" brüllte.

Hastig warf sie sich dazwischen und flößte Ron ein wenig Fluff-Trank ein. Augenblicklich wich der harte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, einem glücklichen Lächeln und Engelsflügel sprossen aus seinem Rücken und ein Heiligenschein ploppte über seinem Kopf hervor.

"Keine Gewalt!", flötete er mit lieblicher Stimme und holte eine Harfe hervor.

"Ach du Schande!", ächzte Dr. Alraune. "Was hast du denn da angestellt!"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich? Gar nichts!", sagte Dr. Ria unschuldig.

"Jaja, das sagst du immer!", schimpfte ihre Kollegin. "So können wir ihn ja nicht lassen!"

"Wieso nicht!"

"Weil ich das sage!"

"Weil du das sagst, ja? Wills du Stress, hä?" Die beiden starrten einander böse an und schubsten sich dann gegenseitig.

"Keine Gewalt, bitte!", trällerte Ron und schwebte dazwischen- seine Füße befanden sich wirklich einige Zentimeter über dem Boden, wie Dr. Alraune entsetzt feststellte. Sanft trennte er die beiden und zupfte an seiner Harfe.

"Uargs!", stöhnte Dr. Ria. "Das klingt ja fast noch schlimmer als Tokio Hotel!"

"Irgendwie müssen wir ihn ruhigstellen!", sagte Dr. Alraune hektisch, denn schon die nächsten Missklänge bahnten sich ihren Weg zu den Gehörgängen der Ärztinnen. "Was sollen wir tun!"

Dr. Ria dachte fieberhaft nach. Dann- "Irgendwo haben wir doch noch einen IC-Trank, oder?"

"Ja... Könnte sein, aber... hm..." Sie lehnte sich zu Dr. Ria und flüsterte ihr ihren Plan ins Ohr, während Ron wie ein Vogel zwitscherte, im Zimmer umhersegelte und mit seinem Heiligenschein an der Lampe entlangschrappte.

"Nie im Leben!", rief Dr. Ria empört. "Das ist- das ist... nicht normal! Das ist... widerlich! Langweilig!"

"Na eben", strahlte Dr. Alraune.

"Canon", nuschelte Dr. Ria angewidert. "Wie laaaaaaaaaaangweilig... Warum eigentlich ich?"

"Ach, komm schon! Ich hab Sirius Black eingeladen, er kommt auch bald zu uns!"

"Wirklich?", quietschte Dr. Ria entzückt. "Ja, dann... Das ist natürlich was anderes!"

Sie stürzte zum Schreibtisch und warf sich dahinter, zerrte eine Feder hervor und begann, in rasendem Tempo zu schreiben, während Dr. Alraune Ron ablenkte, indem sie um ihn herumtänzelte und von Draco schwärmte. Fluffig, wie er nun mal war, ging Ron darauf ein und so beschäftigten die beiden sich damit, von Draco zu schwärmen.

"Bin fertig!", unterbrach Dr. Ria das Getue von Dr. Alraune und Ron.

"Wunderbar!", strahlte Dr. Alraune, nahm das Pergament, das Dr. Ria beschrieben hatte, und hielt es Ron hin.

"Was soll ich damit?", fragte er verwundert.

"Essen", sagte Dr. Alraune.

"Essen?", fragte Ron ungläubig nach.

"Essen", nickte Dr. Ria.

Achselzuckend kaute Ron an dem Pergament herum, während Dr. Ria Dr. Alraune ins Ohr flüsterte: "Zum Glück ist Ron selbst in Fluff-FFs so gefräßig..."

Dr. Alraune nickte und erfreute sich ein wenig an ihrer Genialität. Sie hatte Dr. Ria bestochen, eine RonHermine-Story zu schreiben, in der die beiden sich ganz canon-mäßig benahmen und die unglaublich normal war- so normal, dass sie eigentlich schon wieder abnormal war. Dr. Ria brauchte jetzt dringend ihr Migränemittel.

"Bin fertig", schmatzte Ron und wischte sich den Mund ab. Augenblicklich verschwanden seine fluffigen Utensilien und er sah wieder ganz normal aus.

"Wir auch", sagte Dr. Ria freundlich lächelnd.

"Und was hat das jetzt bewirkt?"

"Das werden Sie schon sehen- am 07.07.07, um genau zu sein."

"Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

"Ach, das hab ich in meiner Kugel gesehen", sagte Dr. Alraune beiläufig und Ron floh eilig, bevor er noch mehr über Wahrsagen hören musste.

"Jaja, ist schon lustig, wenn die Charas IC sind", lachte Dr. Alraune.

"Na ja, aber bloß manchmal, meistens ist es total langweilig", sagte Dr. Ria nicht ganz so begeistert, aber dennoch grinste sich das Duo an.

"DER NÄCHSTE BITTE!"

A/N: -rumhops- Das nächste Chappie ist fertig! -unauffällig überdimensionale REVIEW-Fahne schwenk-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer und Warnungen siehe 1. Chappie!

A/N: Dieses Chappie ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Ria und Alraune.

Dr. Alraune wollte eigentlich das Büro betreten, als sie ihrem neuen Patienten direkt in die Arme lief. Überrascht sah sie auf und blickte in das gutaussehende Gesicht Sirius Blacks.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Black, Sirius Black, und ich habe einen Termin bei Ihnen."

„Oh, Mister Black, wir haben sie schon erwartet", grüßte sie höflich und öffnete die Tür. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie schlug dem verblüfftem Sirius die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Äh… macht es Ihnen etwas aus, noch einen klitzekleinen Augenblick zu warten? Nein? Sehr schön!"

Sie öffnete die Tür wieder und quetschte sich durch den winzigen Spalt.

„RIA!"

„Ja bitte?", kam es gelassen vom Schreibtisch, auf dem Dr. Ria sich lasziv ausgebreitet hatte.

„Zieh dich sofort wieder an!"

„Kommt ja nicht in die Tüte! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie teuer diese Dessous waren?" Dr. Ria zog eine beleidigte Schnute, als Dr. Alraune ihr wahllos irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke zuwarf.

„Du kannst nicht einfach irgendwelche Patienten verführen!"

„Das ist nicht irgendwer! Das ist Sirius!"

„In erster Linie ist er in Patient! Und jetzt sei eine brave Ria und zieh was an – sonst schick ich Sirius wieder weg!"

Grummelnd gehorchte Dr. Ria, vergaß aber ganz zufällig, die ersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu schließen…

„Aber du darfst Draco auf den Schrank jagen. Das ist völlig in Ordnung…"

„Ich habe nur meine, ähm, Verehrung zum Ausdruck gebracht", sagte Dr. Alraune mit leicht rosafarbenen Wangen. Sie warf der nun angezogenen Dr. Ria einen letzten warnen Blick zu und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.

„Sie können jetzt hereinkommen, Mister Black!"

Ein wenig misstrauisch betrat Sirius das Büro und Dr. Ria ging mit einem seligen Quietschlaut auf den Lippen unter dem Schreibtisch auf Tauchstation.

„Setzen Sie sich", ordnete Dr. Alraune an, während sie Dr. Ria diskret ein Schlabberlätzchen umband. „Du sabberst!"

„Was führt Sie zu uns? Werden Sie auch ständig mit irgendwelchen Männern verheiratet?"

Ehe Sirius überhaupt antworten konnte, sprang Dr. Ria wie ein Kastenteufel unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und brüllte: „Sakrileg!"

Dr. Alraune nahm unauffällig eine Beruhigungstablette und stopfte sie ihrer Kollegin in den Mund.

„Ähm, nein, eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich unglücklich in Remus Lupin verliebt bin…"

Dr. Ria fiel prompt in Ohnmacht und Dr. Alraune atmete erleichtert auf.

"Ja, ähm... Mr. Black, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich...", sie blickte sich suchend um, "diese Zimmerpflanze neben Sie stellen würde?"

"Ähm- nein?", sagte Sirius irritiert und Dr. Alraune postierte eine hübsche Palme neben ihm, die sie tätschelte.

"Immer schön brav bleiben!", mahnte sie und setzte sich wieder.

"Was genau hat das zu bedeuten?", erkundigte Sirius sich verwirrt.

"Ach, nichts, nichts", sagte Dr. Alraune lächelnd und Dr. Ria erwachte aus ihrer Ohnmacht.

"Was!", kreischte sie. "Sie darf viel näher ran als ich!"

"Sie ist eine Zimmerpflanze", wandte Dr. Alraune ein.

"Eine Zimmerpflanze mit Persönlichkeit!", schnaubte Dr. Ria beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme.

"Na und? Du hast mich auch nicht näher an Dray-Schatzi rangelassen!", keifte Dr. Alraune.

"Ähem", brachte Sirius sich dezent in Erinnerung und Dr. Ria wirbelte herum.

"Jaaaaaaa?", hauchte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch.

Dr. Alraune zog sie am Kragen zurück und drückte ihr einen Notizblock in die Hand. "Darf ich wenigstens Fotos machen?", grummelte Dr. Ria missmutig.

Ihre Kollegin gestattete es ihr mit einem Nicken und begeistert begann sie, Fotos zu schießen. "Erst mal Ihre Personalien", wandte sich Dr. Alraune mit lauter Stimme, um das Klicken der Kamera zu übertönen, an Sirius.

"Ihr Name ist- wo hab ich es denn?" Suchend tauchte sie unter dem Schreibtisch und Dr. Ria nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um über den Tisch zu flanken, sich auf Sirius zu stürzen und sich auf seinem Schoß zu räkeln. "Hi", hauchte sie und Sirius sah sie ein wenig verängstigt an.

"Ria, weißt du, wo ich-" Dr. Alraune tauchte wieder unter dem Tisch auf. "Ria!", kreischte sie empört, hechtete über den Schreibtisch, zerrte Dr. Ria von Sirius herunter und fesselte sie auf ihrem Stuhl. Durch ihren gewagten Köpfer hatte sie eine Menge Papiere vom Schreibtisch gefegt und mit einem triumphierenden Schrei zerrte sie Sirius' Akte hervor. "Mr. Sirius Orion Alexander Black-Potter-Riddle-Lestrange-Snape-Evans-Granger-Mary Sue-Gary Stu?", erkundigte sie sich.

Sirius nickte. "Ja, eben", sagte er kläglich.

"Aha. Was wünschen Sie, dass- MR. BLACK!"

Sirius hatte nämlich begonnen, sich langsam aufzulösen, bis nur noch ein silbrig schimmernder Schatten übrig blieb. "Mr. Black, was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Dr. Alraune besorgt.

"Das hängt zusammen, dass ich eigentlich tot bin", räumte Sirius mit einem verlegenen Lächeln ein. "Also, eigentlich nicht wirklich, ich bin inzwischen so oft zum Leben erweckt worden, dass ich fast lebendig bin, obwohl ich lebendig bin, weil ich in verschiedenen Welten und in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis lebe, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

"Ähm, sicher", sagte Dr. Alraune verwirrt.

"Ja, aber ganz lebendig bin ich eben nicht, und deswegen werde ich eine halbe Stunde am Tag zum Geist", erklärte Sirius weiter. "Aber das ist gar nicht mein Problem, damit kann ich durchaus leben- oder, vielmehr nicht, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine- mein Problem ist, wie gesagt, dass ich in Remus verliebt bin."

Dr. Ria stieß ein empörtes Kreischen aus. "Sirischatzi?", flötete sie dann. "Willst du Remus für mich verlassen? Ich wäre dir auch treu und-"

"Ria, hör auf", sagte Dr. Alraune ärgerlich. "Und was genau ist Ihr Problem, Mr. Black? Sie sind doch mit Remus verheiratet, oder?"

"Nein- eben nicht!", rief Sirius.

"Ach", sagte Dr. Alraune und strahlte, als hätte sie gerade die Erleuchtung ihres Lebens gehabt. "Dann sieht die Sache natürlich anders aus! Fragen Sie ihn doch einfach, ob er Sie heiraten will."

"Hab ich doch schon", sagte Sirius betrübt. "Aber er hat gemeint, er würde mich nicht heiraten wollen, weil ich schon mit so vielen anderen Leuten verheiratet bin!"

"Ach, hm, das macht das Ganze natürlich kompliziert..." Geschäftig wühlte sie in ihren Unterlagen. "Erzählen Sie uns von Ihrem Leid."

"Ich bin mit Harry verheiratet!", jammerte Sirius auch gleich los. "Ich meine- er ist mein Patensohn, der beste Sohn meines Freundes! So etwas würde ich nie tun, das ist ja fast wie Inzest! Und dann Voldemort- geht's noch! Ich hasse ihn und würde ihn am liebsten umbringen, aber mein Zauberstab funktioniert einfach nicht, wenn ich das versuche! Und dann Bellatrix- immerhin ist sie meine Mörderin! Ich würde sie wohl kaum heiraten, geschweige denn, lieben! Und Hermine, sie ist eine Freundin, und ich würde nie, nie, nie in so einer Weise über sie denken! Dann Lily, ich würde doch meinem besten Freund die Freundin nicht ausspannen, oder? Und diese ekelhafte Mary Sue, so eine nervige Frau habe ich ja noch nie erlebt! Für alles und jedes hat sie Verständnis, anstatt mal ordentlich an mir herumzukritteln, genauso ihr Zwillingsbruder Gary Stu, der ist widerlich perfekt! Und dann, und dann..." Sirius erschauderte und schüttelte sich. "Snape", stieß er schließlich hervor. "Ich komme mir vor wie in einem schlechten Roman! Ich meine Snape, dieser eklige, widerwärtige, abscheuliche Schleimbeutel-"

"Also bitte!", sagte Dr. Alraune empört. "Keine Schimpfwörter hier!"

"Außerdem ist da noch das uneheliche Kind von Remus und mir...", sagte Sirius mit einem verträumten Lächeln.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!", kreischten die Ärztinnen unisono. Die Zimmerpflanze zuckte heftig zusammen und schien Sirius einen Hieb mit einem ihrer Palmwedel verpassen zu wollen.

"Ja, das war so: Wir waren nämlich in der siebten Klasse zusammen, und also, dann hat Remus mir gesagt, dass er-"

"Keine Details!", schrillte Dr. Ria. "Danke, das genügt!"

"Was ist jetzt mit dem Kind?", erkundigte sich Dr. Alraune und fächelte sich schwächlich Luft zu.

"Es ist eine Tochter, sie heißt Rema Siria Black-Lupin und macht gerade bei einem Austauschprogramm in Hogwarts mit", erklärte Sirius mit einem seligen Lächeln. "Sie ist wirklich wunderhübsch und soooooo intelligent! Sie hat in Amerika bei einer Muggelfamilie gelebt, aber jetzt will ich sie wieder zu mir nehmen, aber wenn, dann nur mit Remus-"

"Ach du Schande!", stöhnte Dr. Alraune. "Also, Sie lassen sich von all Ihren Ehepartnern scheiden und dann machen Sie Remus einen Antrag-"

"Das trau ich mich nie im Leben!", jammerte Sirius.

"Dann üben wir!", krähte Dr. Ria begeistert. "Sie dürfen mir jetzt einen Heiratsantrag machen!" Mit Ihrem Stuhl hoppelte sie zu Sirius hinüber und strahlte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Sirius blickte hilfesuchend zu Dr. Alraune, doch die knabberte gerade an einem Mars und schien gedanklich ganz woanders zu sein, während sie die berühmte Melodie von "Ihr Plotbunnys, kommet" vor sich hinsummte. "Ähm", sagte er hilflos, während er sich wieder materialisierte.

Die Palme verpasste Sirius einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, um sein Denkvermögen anzuregen, und Dr. Ria nickte erwartungsvoll. Misstrauisch musterte Sirius die Zimmerpflanze und rieb über die getroffene Stelle.

„Ähm, ja… wo war ich?"

„Sie wollten mich etwas fragen…", gurrte Dr. Ria und rückte noch ein Stückchen näher, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde wieder auf Sirius' Schoß sitzen – samt Stuhl.

Dr. Alraune verdrehte die Augen und wedelte mit der linken Hand herum.

„Jetzt fragen Sie schon! Soviel Aufregung tut der kleinen Ria nicht gut."

Die kleine Ria sabberte derweil Sirius voll.

„Also schön!" Sirius lächelte unsicher und straffte die Schultern. „Ich habe wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht-"

„Überspringen Sie den Teil einfach", sagte Dr. Alraune, da Dr. Ria anscheinend die imaginäre Hochzeitsnacht vorverlegen wollte und sich mit akrobatischen Verrenkungen auszog.

Sirius sah ein wenig irritiert aus, doch er räusperte sich und fragte feierlich: „Remus, willst du-"

„Es wäre realistischer, wenn Sie Ria sagen könnten…", säuselte Dr. Ria und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Ja, aber-"

„Kein Aber! SAG ES!"

Hilfesuchend sah Sirius zu Dr. Alraune, die gelangweilt die Schultern zuckte.

„Jetzt tun Sie ihr schon den Gefallen."

„Also schön. Wollen Sie mich heiraten, Ria?"

„JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dr. Ria hatte sich inzwischen befreit und hüpfte Sirius um den Hals.

„Los, Alraune, hol den Priester! Immerhin hat er mich vor Zeugen gefragt."

Sirius war sehr, sehr blass geworden. Dazu kam noch, dass Dr. Ria seinen Hals ein wenig zu fest umklammerte und ihm die Luft abschnürte.

Gurgelnd versuchte er sich zu befreien, während Dr. Alraune genervt mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herumtrommelte.

„Ich sag es dir nur ungern, Ria, aber du bist nicht getauft. Du kannst dich nicht kirchlich trauen lassen."

Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Ria locker und Sirius nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, sie von seinem Körper zu entfernen.

„Sind Sie eigentlich noch zu retten? Ich will doch Remus heiraten."

Mürrisch rappelte Dr. Ria sich auf und setzte sich würdevoll hinter den Schreibtisch.

„Ja, aber der will Sie offensichtlich nicht!"

„Jetzt wirst du gemein, Ria", tadelte Dr. Alraune milde. „Setzen Sie sich bitte wieder, Mister Black."

Schnaufend nahm Sirius Platz und die Palme tätschelte sein Knie mitleidig. "Hilfe!", kreischte Sirius verzweifelt und hopste mit seinem Stuhl außer Reichweite der Pflanze. "Bin ich denn hier im Irrenhaus! Jetzt fangen sogar schon Pflanzen an, mich zu betatschen!"

"Aber, aber, mein Lieber", sagte Dr. Alraune mit einem gütigen Lächeln. "Regen Sie sich nicht so auf, das ist nicht gut für Ihren Blutdruck."

Sirius ignorierte sie. "So wird das nie was mit dem Heiratsantrag!", jammerte er.

"Nur nicht den Sand in den Kopf stecken", mahnte Dr. Alraune. "Jetzt machen Sie mal der Pflanze einen Heiratsantrag."

"Was!", krähte Sirius.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!", blökte Dr. Ria – Dr. Alraune verpasste ihr kurzerhand einen Knebel und band sie sehr fest an ihrem Stuhl an.

"Na los, machen Sie schon!", befahl Dr. Alraune und Sirius stellte sich schüchtern vor die Pflanze. "Remus-"

"Hinknien!", kommandierte Dr. Alraune und Sirius gehorchte. "Remus-"

"Mehr Gefühl!", verlangte die Ärztin. "Remus", hauchte Sirius mit glasigen Augen. "Remus, willst du mich heiraten?"

"Nein, nein, so geht das doch nicht!", schimpfte Dr. Alraune. "Sie müssen ihm sagen, dass Sie ihn lieben."

"Remus", hauchte Sirius. "Remus, ich liebe dich über alles in der Welt. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Die Pflanze hopste begeistert mitsamt Topf in Sirius Arme und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dr. Alraune, die die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und munter Popcorn futterte, applaudierte gönnerhaft. Dr. Ria erdolchte die Pflanze mit Blicken und stieß wütende Urlaute durch den Knebel, den ihre Kollegin ihr verpasst hatte, aus.

"Ähm", sagte Sirius ziemlich irritiert und schüttelte die Pflanze ab. "Wie- wie war ich?"

"Ach", seufzte Dr. Alraune. "Noch nicht so ganz überzeugend... Probieren Sie's noch mal."

"Hnghwlb!", knurrte Dr. Ria und ihre Augen sprühten vor Wut.

Sirius seufzte. "Darf ich es diesmal bei jemand anders probieren?"

Dr. Alraune sah sich um, dann deutete sie auf sich. Ein wenig verschüchtert ließ Sirius sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen. "Remus-"

"Nehmen Sie meine Hand!", kommandierte Dr. Alraune.

Sirius schluckte und nahm ihre Hand, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten. "Remus, ich liebe dich über alles in der Welt. W-W-"

"Du bist das Wichtigste in diesem Universum für mich", soufflierte Dr. Alraune.

"Nein, das geht nicht!", sagte Sirius empört. "Remus weiß doch, dass ich in anderen Universen lebe, hinterher denkt er noch, ich würde ihn betrügen!"

"Dann halt nicht", seufzte Dr. Alraune gestresst. "Weiter."

"Willst du mich heiraten?", fragte Sirius mit treudoofem Hundeblick.

Da konnte Dr. Alraune sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Ja, ich will!", krähte sie.

Dr. Ria spuckte ihren Knebel mit aller Macht aus. "Wie kannst du es wagen!", kreischte sie ein wenig hysterisch und hoppelte mit ihrem Stuhl herüber. "Sirius gehört mir!"

"Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will!", fuhr Dr. Alraune sie an.

"Mich hat er zuerst gefragt!", triumphierte Dr. Ria.

"Das war ja kein richtiger Heiratsantrag, du hast ihn ja förmlich gezwungen!", keifte Dr. Alraune.

"Ach ja, und was war das da grade eben?", meckerte Dr. Ria.

"Sirius hat mir seine Liebe gestanden!", verkündete Dr. Alraune und warf sich in die Brust.

"Gar nicht!", kreischte Dr. Ria.

"Wohl!", hielt Dr. Alraune dagegen.

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Do- Wo ist Sirius denn hin?" Verwundert sahen die beiden sich um. Sirius war verschwunden, die Palme war auch nicht mehr zu sehen.

"Jaja, so sind sie, die Männer", seufzte Dr. Alraune. "Da machen sie einem einen romantischen Antrag-"

"- und dann verschwinden diese untreuen Feiglinge, diese treulosen Tomaten!", vollendete Dr. Ria.

„Und die Palme hat er auch noch mitgehen lassen!", schnaubte Dr. Alraune.

Die beiden Ärztinnen sahen sich an. "Aber wir haben ja das hier!", kicherte Dr. Ria und holte einige Fotos von Sirius hervor. "Jetzt müssen wir sie am Computer nur noch ein wenig bearbeiten und dann... Muhahahahahahahaha!"

"Muhahahahahahaha!", stimmte Dr. Alraune begeistert ein.

Nach einer Weile hörten sie mit ihrem bösen Gelächter auf und riefen gleichzeitig: "DER NÄCHSTE BITTE!"

A/N: hehe Reviews? Wen wollt ihr noch?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, Warnungen und so weiter siehe 1. Chappie

Langsam und würdevoll schritt Lucius Malfoy in das Zimmer, zuckte jedoch zurück, als laute Cat-Calls und Pfiffe erklangen. Erschrocken wollte er den strategischen Rückzug antreten, doch ein Fingerschnippen und die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu.

"Setzen Sie sich doch!", trällerte Dr. Ria und rieb sich die Hände.

Dr. Alraune musterte ihn breitgrinsend und packte ihr Fotohandy aus.

"Guten Tag", sagte Lucius steif.

"Tach auch", grüßte Dr. Ria. "Was können wir für Sie tun?"

"Erst mal die Personalien!", mischte Dr. Alraune sich ein und fischte ein Papier aus dem unübersichtlichen Wust vor ihr. "Mr. Lucius Ace Kain Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich und Lucius nickte. "Hmhm, sehr gut. Sie sind mit Narzissa Black, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Lord Voldemort, Sirius Black und Argus Filch verheiratet?"

"Iiiiiiiigittigittigittigittigitt!", kreischte Lucius, jede malfoy'sche Zurückhaltung vergessend und machte mitsamt Stuhl einen Satz zurück.

"Na, dann halt nicht", sagte Dr. Alraune beleidigt und strich etwas durch. "Weiter haben Sie eine Affäre mit Bellatrix Lestrange, Dobby und Ihrem Sohn?"

"Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen", nuschelte Lucius, der leicht grün angelaufen war. Dr. Ria leerte den Papierkorb auf den Boden und reichte ihn mit einem freundlich-mitleidigen Lächeln herüber. Während Lucius sich mit malfoy'scher Würde in den pinkgeblümten Papierkorb übergab, las Dr. Alraune eine kurze Beschreibung seiner vor. "Wasserstoffplatinsilberblond, graublauäugig, rattenscharf, supersexy, durchtrainiert-"

"Können Sie mir jetzt mal helfen?", fragte Lucius ärgerlich.

"Klaro", sagte Dr. Ria lässig. "Was ist Ihr Problem?"

Lucius rang die Hände. "Das ist mir etwas... nun ja... vielleicht nicht peinlich, aber doch etwas... ähm, wie soll ich sagen? Intim..."

"Sprechen Sie ruhig, Mr. Malfoy", munterte Dr. Alraune ihn auf und der Kuli über ihrem Klemmbrett zitterte erwartungsvoll.

Ganz plötzlich brach Lucius sehr un-malfoy'isch in Tränen aus und raufte seine Haare, wodurch seine modische Dauerwelle vollkommen ruiniert wurde. "Das wird mir alles zuviel!", jammerte er lauthals los. "So viele Liebhaber! Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, das wird mir zuviel- ich bin ja auch nur ein Mann!"

"Weiter, weiter", strahlte Dr. Ria und beugte sich neugierig vor.

"Ich kann nicht mehr so, wie ich will, und ich meine- ich bin ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste!"

"Sicher, sicher", sagte Dr. Alraune milde, während der Kuli über das Papier raste.

Dadurch fühlte Lucius sich aufgemuntert und lamentierte weiter: "Und Narzissa- es ist einfach nur grauenvoll! Sie hat mich total unter Kontrolle, und sie ist sooooo streng! Immer will sie mit mir shoppen gehen und sie behandelt mich wie ein kleines Kind! Jeden Morgen guckt sie, ob ich auch eine frische Unterhose angezogen habe und sie erlaubt mir nicht, länger als bis um Mitternacht aus dem Haus zu bleiben! Ich bin das Gespött der Todesser!"

"Ach", sagte Dr. Ria mitleidig.

"Ja, genau!", schniefte Lucius. "Und dann hat sie mir meinen Lieblingskuschelteddy weggenommen und ich krieg nur Gemüsebrühe zu essen, weil sie sonst Angst hat, ich könnte zu fett werden! Und dann ist da noch Bellatrix..." Er erschauderte bei der Nennung des Namens und Dr. Alraune und Dr. Ria gaben bedauernde Geräusche von sich, wie Hennen sie produzierten, wenn eines ihrer Küken reuig von einem Ausflug zurückgekehrt war.

"Sie ist einfach nur schrecklich! Den ganzen Tag lang nervt sie mich mit ihren Plänen, wie sie Potter qualvoll töten will- dabei bin ich doch mit ihm verheiratet! Aber das will sie einfach nicht einsehen, ich bin dank ihr ein nervliches Wrack!"

"Wir verstehen Sie vollkommen", sagte Dr. Alraune besänftigend.

"Hoffentlich!" Lucius zog kräftig die Nase hoch und jammerte weiter. "Es ist einfach nur grässlich mit Potter! Den ganzen Tag will er Spiele mit mir spielen-"

"Was für Spiele?", fragte Dr. Ria aufhorchend.

"Solche blöden mit Lack, Leder und Peitsche und so...", sagte Lucius mitleidheischend. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er Schach überhaupt kennt!"

"Schach? Sie spielen gerne Schach?", erkundigte sich Dr. Alraune. Lucius nickte heftig. "Ach, wie interessant..." Dr. Alraune notierte etwas. Dr. Ria warf einen Blick darauf und wich entsetzt zurück.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa- iiiiiiihhhhhh!", kreischte sie.

"Ach, immer nur Lucius/Harry ist doch langweilig", grinste Dr. Alraune, während Dr. Ria unter dem Tisch abtauchte und würgende Geräusche von sich gab. "Berichten Sie weiter, Mr. Malfoy", forderte sie Lucius auf.

"Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, ich wollte von Severus erzählen... Er will auch immer mit mir spielen und scharwenzelt den ganzen Tag um mich herum und... und... ich kann es nicht sagen... Er- er will ein Kind von mir!" Lucius schniefte herzzerreißend und blickte Dr. Alraune treudoof an.

"Wer würde das nicht wollen?", seufzte sie. "Ein kleiner Draco- hach..." Sie begann zu sabbern, kramte ein Foto hervor, das sie immer bei sich trug, und begann, es abzuknutschen.

Inzwischen war Dr. Ria wieder aufgetaucht. "Fahren Sie fort!", keuchte sie.

„Sirius Black!", heulte Lucius. Dr. Rias Augen begannen zu glänzen. „Er ist so was von egoistisch. Noppenkondome sind ja gut und schön… Aber nicht, wenn er die Außenseite nach innen stülpt!"

„Ja, das ist wirklich ärgerlich für Sie", gurrte Dr. Alraune. „Warum benutzen Sie nicht einfach zwei? So hat jeder was von den Noppen und doppelt hält sowieso besser."

Lucius strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das ist ja eine grandiose Idee!"

Dr. Ria musste sich bei dieser Vorstellung erst mal ein wenig Luft zufächeln. „Falls Sie Hilfe bei der Umsetzung benötigen, stehe ich Ihnen gern zur Verfügung…"

„Beherrsch dich gefälligst, Ria!"

„Pah, das musst du gerade sagen. Du mit deinen komischen Pairings…"

„ICH habe keine komischen Pairings!"

„Ach, und was war das mit dem Schachspieler gerade eben?"

„Eine…ähm… neue Idee."

Lucius' Kopf wandte sich wie bei einem Tennisspiel von einer Psychologin zur anderen.

„Ähm… wenn ich auch noch was sagen dürfte…"

„Oh, aber sicher doch", zwitscherte Dr. Alraune. „Wie war das noch mit Filch?"

Der Mülleimer musste wieder herhalten und als Lucius aus den geblümten Tiefen auftauchte, sah er ein wenig blasser aus als gewöhnlich.

„Erwähnen Sie nie wieder diesen Namen!"

„Filch…", trällerte Dr. Ria boshaft grinsend.

Lucius warf den vollen Eimer nach ihr, der glücklicherweise nur die Wand traf und ihr ein dekoratives Muster verpasste.

„Aber, Mr. Malfoy, wer wird denn gleich so ungehalten sein", rügte Dr. Alraune ihn mütterlich. „Es ist doch nicht so schlimm, dass Sie was mit Filch haben. Das kann jedem mal passieren."

„Der schöne Teppich", kommentierte Dr. Ria gelassen, als Lucius mangels Eimers, seinen verbliebenen Mageninhalt auf dem Boden entleerte.

„Den kann Dobby saubermachen", sagte Dr. Alraune, die eifrig ihr Handy gebrauchte, um diese Situation für die Nachwelt festzuhalten.

„Kann ER das nicht machen?", fragte Dr. Ria mit glänzenden Augen. „Nur mit einem knappen Schürzchen bekleidet und…" Dr. Ria brach ab und stillte erst mal ihr Nasenbluten.

„Du solltest wirklich mal was gegen deine seltsamen Fantasien tun, Ria…", kommentierte Dr. Alraune, ehe sie sich wieder Lucius zuwandte. „Was haben Sie denn sonst noch so für Probleme?"

„Mein Sohn. Er ist -„

„Süß? Sexy? Unwiderstehlich, hinreißend und eine absolute Rakete im Bett!", quietschte Dr. Alraune. Dr. Ria reichte ihr führsorglich ein Taschentuch für die blutende Nase – immer dieser Bluthochdruck…

„Nicht wirklich", schnaubte Lucius. „Er ist eher sexsüchtig, plündert meinen Geldbeutel für seine Shoppingtouren und sabbert in einem fort diesem Potter hinterher; mit dem ich unglücklicherweise auch noch verheiratet bin."

„Höre ich da Eifersucht?", fragte Dr. Ria unschuldig.

„Pah! Soweit kommt es noch. Es stört nur gewaltig, dass dieser Zabini sich ständig bei mir ausheult, da Draco bei Sie-wissen-schon-was, ständig an Potter denkt."

„Das gehört sich ja auch so!", blökte Dr. Alraune.

Lucius blinzelte verwirrt und Dr. Ria winkte lächelnd ab.

„Einfach ignorieren. Sie nimmt ihren Ship sehr ernst."

„Ja, aber was mache ich jetzt mit Zabini?", fragte Lucius verzweifelt.

„Schicken Sie ihn zu Neville, damit er ihn tröstet. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass er auf ihn steht." Dr. Ria lächelte versonnen.

„Klar, aber ich habe komische Pairings", grummelte Dr. Alraune. „Weiter im Text. Welche Probleme haben Sie sonst noch?"

„Reichen die, die ich aufgezählt habe etwa nicht? Finden Sie doch erst mal dafür eine Lösung!", fauchte Lucius.

„Wir bieten nur das Lösungs-Komplett-Paket an. Also, nächstes Problem wenn ich bitten darf!", erklärte Dr. Alraune ungeduldig.

"Voldemort", murmelte Lucius und schauderte. "Immer will er böse Sachen mit mir machen- und meistens nimmt er auch noch Severus mit dazu..."

"Könnten Sie das etwas genauer beschreiben?", hakte Dr. Ria eifrig nach und ihr Kuli zitterte knapp über dem Papier.

"Also, er kommt dann immer zu uns und... und fragt uns: 'Wollt ihr mit mir spielen?' und dann müssen wir ja sagen, weil er uns sonst mit einer Lederpeitsche auspeitscht und dann fragt er uns, ob wir nicht mal an seiner Knusperstange lutschen wollen..." Lucius brach ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Dr. Alraune schnalzte mitleidig mit der Zunge und Dr. Ria kritzelte eifrig mit, was Lucius ihnen erzählte. "Weiter, weiter", hechelte sie und sah erwartungsvoll auf.

"Ich... ich... nein, das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, das ist jetzt zu..." Lucius rutschte verlegen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Ach, das ist aber schade!", flötete Dr. Ria.

"Ja, und das schlimmste habe ich Ihnen noch nicht mal erzählt..."

"Ach ja?" Gespannt beugten sich die beiden Psychiaterinnen vor.

"Ich... ich habe solche furchtbaren Tränensäcke unter den Augen! Und meine Haare fangen an, grau zu werden! Ich fürchte, ich brauche eine Schönheits-OP..."

"Damit würden sich mit Sicherheit all Ihre Probleme lösen!", verkündete Dr. Alraune.

Zwei erstaunte Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu. "Wieso das?"

"Na ja, wir sind zufällig mit einem äußerst seriösen Chirurgen bekannt, Dr. Frankenstein sein Name, ich bin sicher, er könnte Ihnen das... gewisse Etwas verleihen, das... das alle aufdringlichen Ehepartner von Ihnen fernhalten wird", erklärte sie.

Dr. Ria brach in wahnsinniges Gelächter aus. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucius sah sie ängstlich an, dann rutschte er weg von ihr, in Richtung Dr. Alraune, die ihm mitleidig den Kopf tätschelte. "Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, sie ist ganz harmlos. Sie hat bloß manchmal diesen plötzlichen, unerklärlichen Drang, in wahnsinniges Gelächter auszubrechen."

"Ah ja", murmelte Lucius und schielte zu der inzwischen nur noch kichernden Ärztin hinüber. "Und Sie meinen, diese Schönheits-OP wird all meine Probleme lösen?"

"Klaro", versicherte Dr. Alraune, "Dr. Frankenstein hat schon so viele Kunden gehabt, die danach äußerst zufrieden waren. Vielleicht kennen Sie Professor Umbridge? Oder Mr. Filch? Selbst Dobby hat sich von ihm liften lassen. Sie sehen ja selbst, dass die wirklich keine Probleme mit aufdringlichen Verehrern haben."

"Na ja, so ganz überzeugt bin ich noch nicht", zögerte Lucius.

"Wollen Sie Ihre Probleme nun lösen oder nicht? Und glauben Sie mir, gegenüber dem, wie sie danach aussehen werden, sind Tränensäcke und graue Haare nun wirklich kein Grund mehr zum graue Haare kriegen!"

"Also gut", sagte Lucius. Dr. Alraune grinste Dr. Ria an, dann brach sie ebenfalls in manisches Gelächter aus. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!"

Lucius sah zwischen den lachenden Ärztinnen hin und her, sprang auf und floh.

Die beiden wurden wieder etwas leiser, bis sie nur noch grinsten. "DER NÄCHSTE BITTE!"

A/N: muhahahahahahaha Reviews? Das war das vorletzte Chappie, ihr könnt also jetzt per Review schön brav abstimmen, wer sich als letztes von uns behandeln lässt!


End file.
